A Chance For Romance
by FlowersSmellGood
Summary: While on the island of Castanet, Hikari finds a squealing goddess, a cheeky boy with a cowlick, and a plump mayor with a camera. Other than that, there's no explanation for the events in this story... I'm not so good with summaries, as you can tell.
1. Chapter 1: I Meet Some Friends, I Guess

Thanks for reading my new Harvest Moon story! I hope that you all will enjoy and review...

* * *

"Ah, a brand new day..." Hikari's short bobbed hair whipped around in the breeze. She finally made it though the long three days of being on a boat, even though she suffered through getting sea sick most of the time. The spunky farmer just knew that her time at Harmonica Town was going to be just marvelous.

This boat ride along with Pascal, the captain of the ship, was still a major blast!

"Hikari!" Pascal bellowed out. "We are getting close to port, so get all of your stuff ready!" "Sure!" the brunette shrieked back with a grin. She walked quickly, but slowly just because she was a boat. Soon, she got back to her room in the back of the boat. "Here we are!" she exclaimed from delight as she found her suitcase in the corner of the small room. "One last checkup!" In Hikari's mind she began to make a mental-check list. "Clothes...check, hairbrush...check, toothbrush and toothpaste...check. Okay, almost done. Next up we have, perfume... check, blankets...check. Okay, we are all done!"

Suddenly, the door behind Hikari jerked open with the turning of the doorknob and left the brunette overwhelmed with fear. She jumped in response to the sudden sound of movement.

"Oh, it's just me nothing to be worried about." Pascal emerged from the doorway, with a stupendously large smile, showing many wrinkles. "You startled me." Hikari put her hand over her chest, and sighed in relief. Pascal darted his eyes at every inch of the bedroom at which Hikari resided for the time being. "Well, I just came here to tell you that we have officially made it to Castanet!"

"Yay!" the newbie rancher squealed out from satisfaction and happiness.

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

Eventually, Hikari got to Harmonica Town's port, but after she hugged, and almost cried from her parting with Pascal, even though he reassured her that he soon would be seeing her in due time.

_I miss Pascal already. _Hikari's mind began to whine out._ Even though I only knew him for three days, it still just doesn't feel right without him. I can always see Pascal anytime that I want to, considering he come to this town every morning! _Hikari seemed content and merry, so she smiled from her current emotions.

The female began to skip into town. Hikari passed several shops, most of them she though looked very cute with their cute little designs on their exteriors. Her favorite shop that she knew that she was going to love was, the Ocarina Inn. Maybe, she could learn some recipes there from Yolanda. Pascal told her many stories about her and how she is an excellent cook.

Hikari abruptly passed the shop because; she was instructed in her letter to come straight down to the Town Hall. The farmer followed her map, as she was informed to do and began to walk east from the Tailor's. Again, she looked down at the map and marveled at the variety of shops there were. She was so into what she was doing that she wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to what was in front of her.

**BAM**, she collided straight-forward into the person in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she plead out. "I wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of me." Hikari bowed to the stranger multiple times.

"Oh it's all right," an old man's voice chuckled out from amusement.

She slowly opened her mud colored brown eyes. There in front of her was a plump, fat, short man. His grey hair whooshed in the breeze. "Oh, you must be the new farmer!" The old man clapped his hands together. "I'm Hamilton, the mayor!"

The farmer closed her eyes tight and gave off a cute smile, "I'm Hikari, and it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor! This town seems-seems very prosperous!" Hikari let out through a stutter of words.

"Oh, you can just call me Hamilton! I know for a fact that my son is just going to adore you!" The mayor got up in a hast and extended a hand. Hikari gladly took it and helped herself up to her feet.

"Well, I would love to meet him soon," the mud-haired girl replied, "if you don't mind me asking, are you the one who sent me the letter?" Hikari rubbed her forehead which just so happened to collide with Hamilton's.

"Oh that well, yes I did send you that letter," Hamilton responded as he grappled the brunette's hands and put them into his, "well, should we then be off to the Town Hall then?" The grey-haired-man suggested.

"I d'know..." Hikari continued to rub her forehead as it began to cease aching. "Let's go!" Hamilton began running through the streets of Harmonica Town like a little child with Hikari screaming like a crazed teen as the mayor pulled her along.

* * *

They continued walking together side by side talking about how things ran in the Town. "So, most of the festivals consist of you taking someone special with you on a date, right?"

"Well yes, and I know just the person you should take with you!"

"Oh, no I don't think that anybody would really want to date me." Hikari shrugged and continued walking at a faster pace. "That's nonsense," Hamilton spat. "From our last conversation I already can tell that you are caring, intelligent, kind-hearted, and too simply to put it you are quite cute." The mayor caught up with the young brunette's new speed. "Hamilton...okay..." The new female rancher didn't want to lead this conversation any further.

Hikari was so busy and unintrigued from Hamilton's constant questioning that she soon noticed that they soon got to their destination, the Town Hall.

"The pleasure is all mine." Hamilton courteously bowed with a cheesy smile upon his lips as he opened the building's door

Hikari entered first, a bell on the door jingled as she came in. She looked around, trying to see anything in particular that caught her eye. ( Okay, I am just going to make the Town Hall in this game be like the one in Tree of Tranquility. )

There were two desks that were aligned right in front of the room itself. A desk, which was she guessed was the Mayor's because of the picture of Hamilton himself was on the counter. A stair case descended from the far left side of the large room. The walls all around were all painted a lush cream color.

Hikari peered her eyes over more cautiously to take a better look at the desk off to the far right.

There behind the platform was the most spectacular looking boy that she had ever seen. His eyes were a very deep shade of blue; they were almost even like two sapphire pools upon his pale face. The male's hair looked actually like the sand on the beach nearby Harmonica Town. A small cow lick came down from the root of the boy's hair.

_Oh my god... he-he looks like an angel. _"Oh, Father who have you brought here this time?" the blonde 'angel-boy' said in a groggy tone.

"Let me introduce you two; Gill this is Hikari, she is the new farmer here and she is starting a new shop, Hikari this is Gill, my only son."

Gill took about 5 paces over to the brunette, almost standing directly in front of her. All Hikari could do was just watch the boy walk and take step after step. He looked on of Leonardo Da Vinci's paintings had gone lose to her. The female's eyes continuously gazed up and down, until eventually they rested upon the blonde's face. The mud-eyed brunette's eyes stared in awe.

"I'm Gill, nice to meet you," Gill stated in a flat tone, rolling his eyes from being summoned to the doorstep. "Ni-nice to meet you," Hikari's cheeks flushed a dark shade of scarlet as she stuttered out the last sentence.

Hamilton began to scurry towards to the stair-case.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Hikari asked to the grey-haired Hamilton as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm giving you two love-birds some alone time," the mayor responded as he began to resume walking up the stairs. _Wait, did he just say love-birds...? God, If you can hear me right now, help... _T-T

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed! I will try to get the next chappy in as soon as possible. If you guys give me tons of reviews, I will update much faster.

Flowers smell good, =3


	2. Chapter 2: That Beautiful, Evil Boy!

_Awkward..._

What baffled our little Hikari even more was that the blonde standing right next to her a minute ago, had receded in a flash. Hikari dug her canines deep into her lip flesh. "G-Gill, w-where did you go?" she interrogated the blonde.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

Hikari closed her eyes tightly and shrieked out, _"Gill!" _Gill raised his hand out from underneath his very own desk. "I'm right over here..." Gill's voice echoed out from behind the object, the tone sounding bratty. Hikari reluctantly began to scurry towards the mini door that directed to the back of the room, but stopped dead in her tracks. "Is it okay if I come back here?"

"Well, since you already started the trip you might as well..." He rolled his eyes again, as he did before. The boy seemed somewhat agitated.

"Oh, o-okay," Hikari softly muttered out.

The young female opened the latch and began to walk to the unfamiliar area that she had not yet discovered. First thing she did was she scamper back over to Gill's desk. Hikari next, got on her knees and squatted next to the mayor's son. "What'cha doing?" Hikari grinned cheerfully with a hasty wink.

_We are so close; I wish we could be like this forever..._

Gill turned towards the right, so that he was facing the brunette. "DON'T GET SO CLOSE!" the boy snarled out. "I'm working on my filing system!"

"Oh..." Hikari realized that she set off a bomb, the Gill bomb. "Why don't you go and check out your farm and leave me to my work!" Gill complained in a growl as he continued messing with the file O.

"...I'm so sorry!" Hikari apologized with a quick bow. "Well, I will just be going then."

Gill's brows furrowed. "And stop bothering me."

The brunette's voice began to shake as she declared, "understood." Tears started forming in Hikari's eyes, and began to stream down immensely upon her pale face; seeming to be caused from the last statement her crush made.

Hikari swiftly turned to go around back to the door; Gill noticed the liquid upon her face's surface. The male's gut began to sink, further and further it continued. His heart seemed to feel in-cased, seeming to feel claustrophobic inside his chest. Why was the blonde feeling this way? Constantly, he made snooty remarks and insults to the villagers, but never once after it came out of his mouth did he feel _this _way.

Gill felt guilty.

_"Slam,__"_ the door let out, and Gill was left alone in Town Hall with his inner thoughts...

* * *

Hikari began to run, the brunette didn't care where or why, she just had to get away from the recent scene. The female sprinted up some steps North of Harmonica Town, her face wet as can be. Hikari plopped her rump down upon the grey-rocky stairs, which seemed to lead to a holy sanctuary.

The new farmer began to resume inspecting the platform of which she currently was positioned on. The rock of which it was made up of seemed to be some sort of antique marble, and not just some kind of regular old marble that you put on your kitchen counters, it was real marble.

_A-am I at some kind of shrine?_

She took out her map and noticed from her inspection, with tears in her eyes, that she was right in front of the Harmonica Town Church. Hikari glanced upward at the holy building in awe.

_This-this was the place on the front of the brochure..._

The slim farmer gaped at the magnificent size of the Church. Windows, the windows were by far the most monumental part of the exterior, many shapes, circular, ovals, squares, rectangular slabs of thick glass were perched upon the outer walls of the structure.

_I bet Gill would incinerate if he even set foot in this place. _Hikari chuckled lightly from her last declaration, but it wasn't enough to make her feel completely better.

A slender hand placed itself on her shoulder. Hikari gazed northward from where the body part came from.

Behind her, was a tall man, or at least taller than her. He had messy, but somewhat appealing, luscious peach colored hair with a few dark chocolate brown bobby pins positioned in it. Hikari glanced at his face. The mature boy's eyes were a dark shade of lilac, which made the female swoon, and his choice of attire was a creamy grayish white apron.

"You know, pretty girls lose their beauty when they cry." The sexy-apron-man winked, pulling out a handkerchief. Hikari sniffled. "Thanks."

"No problamo! Now, let's talk about what made you feel so down!" The peach-haired man settled down on the steps next to the female. He gave off a look that informed her," I'ma listening!" The boy beamed in a sincerely caring way.

"I'm Chihaya by the way!" Chihaya exclaimed, extending a hand as he rubbed his disordered fro. Hikari looked at it extremely unsure what to do; she hesitantly fit her hand into his and shook up and down in an awkward way.

"I'm Hikari..."

* * *

Hikari briefly explained to Chihaya her last experience with Gill.

She sighed a deep sigh as Chihaya picked up into the conversation, "Gill is like that all the time, no need to worry, he just isn't very social." Chihaya gradually got up from his once sitting position, the boy examined his uniform in a hast. After that, the apron wearing boy brushed himself off in great displeasure, for he had gotten dirt on his apron. Hikari mimicked his actions and arose to her feet. "So-so you mean that he acts like that all the time towards people?"

"Well, pretty much yeah...Do you think that the Mayor pissed him off when he was little, so now he takes it out on everyone else?" Hikari and Chihaya chuckled from the recent proclamation.

"No, I don't that Hamilton quite exactly sounds like that type of guy..." Hikari said, her face as red as a beat from the recent giggle. He examined his clock. "Oh wow, already 8:00! I must be off, see you later Hikari!" Chihaya began to shuffle off back towards Harmonica Town.

Chihaya swiftly halted about halfway through his walk. "YOU CAN FIND ME AT THE BAR! I'MA CHEF THERE!" he boomed out to the rancher from his current position.

_That would explain his sexy apron... _Hikari beamed to herself as she began to pick up pace, off she began to walk back towards her newly bought ranch.

* * *

_I should be getting to my new house now._

Hikari began to race herself back down the stairs that led to the Church District. So, considering her speed, Hikari got back into the town in a measly 5 minutes.

Of course, she ran into Mayor Hamilton along her journey. Hikari finally managed to come to a parting between him and her, but she took a glance at her clock and noticed that it was already 10:00.

Hikari had lost time.

The young farmer roughly dug out her map from her rucksack and began to survey the piece of parchment.

_Okay, I just keep going straight down this road and then make a left and keep going straight. _Hikari felt extremely resourceful from her last statement.

She followed the map's instructions and eventually got to the turn, passed that. She went straight from that and soon was standing in front of a rundown old house. The paint was peeling, the wood was also beginning to rot and two more smaller huts were positioned to the left of the larger house. A small patch of land was underneath the structures. Upon the surface of the plantation, plants sprouted and were currently watered some cherry trees were there too, also in the same state as the other crops.

_Wait, who is that? _The young female came back to Earth and glanced forward at a reasonable height. A boy seeming to be about her age was leaning up against the side of her house.

_Blonde hair, blue eyes, AND THAT FROWN! IT'S FREAKING GILL!_

* * *

Hikari skipped towards the side of the rundown house.

"Gill, what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly, seeming to forget every minute of the Town Hall event.

"Nothing... just wanted to see how you were doing on the farm. My guess was right, you do not have what it takes." Gill smirked at his last announcement.

"NOPE," she said flatly. "Didn't buy that one bit."

"W-Wah?" Gill's mouth opened wide, his emotion; flabbergasted.

"You came here to see how I was feeling because you felt GULITY!" Hikari put her hands on her hips. Now, she perceived that Gill wasn't as nearly as scary as he came to be. Thanks to Chihaya's coaching, she could now read him like an open book.

"H-how, NO I DIDN'T! Why would I care about the stupid new farmer anyways...?" Gill argued further as he turned away and folded his arms together in a cheeky way.

"Gill, you try to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me," the female exclaimed 'flat and pleasant like.' He abruptly turned his head and scowled in Hikari's direction. "Sooner or later, I know that this farm will soon perish under a woman's care," Gill egotistically remarked.

_We will see about that, Gilligan._

Gill began to walk off back towards the path that Hikari just took.

"Nice to see you too!" Hikari screeched out as she boastfully waved goodbye to the blue-eyed blonde. He glanced backward at his recent location, gave her a glare and then went on his way.

_I can already tell that we are going to be great friends..._

* * *

Finished! Hope you guys all enjoy and are having lots of fun with this story. Here is a preview of the next chapter...

**"I'm Luke! My dad is the carpenter around these parts!" the blue-haired man announced throughout a yell.**

**"I'm Hikari, the new farmer!" Hikari spoke, her ears still ringing.**

**"Yep, the mayor always comes over and never stops talking about you. I swear every three seconds he's like..." Luke adjusted his voice ,"GUESS WHAT? I have a hunch that I am going to plan a wedding soon from my Gilly-Roo, and the wife is the cute new farmer! This is fate; finally my Gill will get a WIFE!"**


	3. Chapter 3: My Biggest Fear

Yay, next chapter is up! I have Dear June by Nickasaur playing right now! ~Yays~! Check him out! This chapter is also going to be majorly HUGE!

* * *

"Should wear this one, or this one?" Hikari was standing over her dresser, still trying to pick out an outfit.

_I have to completely impress Gill, but at the same time I have to wear something that I can farm with... _Hikari was truly puzzled with her dilemma. "How about this one?" she proclaimed to herself. The female pulled out a pink dress with springy ruffles on the bottom that she bought yesterday from the Tailors. The owner, Shelly, said it was apparently called a formal dress. Hikari put it off to the side, just in case if she couldn't find anything else. She next set back off into the dresser for her search.

_This one looks pretty. _Hikari fished out a purple tunic that she bought from the previous town she lived at. _Okay! I will make Gill fall in love me and the farm, even if it kills him!_

* * *

Hikari scrambled to get her choice of attire on. Next up on her schedule was farming; the young farmer began to dig in her rucksack for her map. Out it went, she examined it promptly, not wanting to waste any time whatsoever. Hamilton informed her last night that she could go to the Marimba Farm to get items, such as for she was at her destination. After this, Hikari was going to next go to the place next door; the Horn Ranch was what her map told her.

Slowly, she walked up the porch listening to her feet _click_ and _clank _as they reverberated on the wooden surface. Hikari scurried over to the building's door in a hast. The gateway busted open, right when she was going to put her small hand on the handle. A blonde boy immerged, although he did not realize that the small girl was in the doorway...

Hikari and Gill collided.

"Ger off!" the brunette Hikari muffled, her head deep into Gill's chest. _Wait no, don't get off, stay! H-he smells like lavender. Ooooh lavvvvenddderrr! _"Ah!" the boy yelped. "SHE'S EVERYWHERE!" he hollered out to the sky as he fled through a scoot.

"Gill," Hikari sighed deeply as she arose to her feet, "what are you doing here in the first place?" The male smirked. "I don't have to tell the likes of _you_."

"If you'd explain yourself, I wouldn't go around town telling people that you molest little ranchers..." Hikari snickered out with a devilous grin.

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh!" Hikari began to clearly mutter, "M-Mayor Hamilton, G-Gill did some very _naughty _things to me..." Hikari faked out a whimper. "I was delivering some documents for my father; he was out for a long period of time last night and caught a cold." He groaned, beginning to slouch.

Hikari twisted some hair around on her slender finger. "W-well, I w-was going to buy some seeds and maybe go check o-out the Horn Ranch." _Why am I so nervous? H-he makes my heart skip a beat. _The blonde-haired boy loosely folded his arms. "Is that so? You of course know that you're just wasting your time," he sputtered, sounding extremely stuck-up.

"Why do you always insist that I'm wasting my time, or farming is not fit for women?" Hikari wailed, she helped herself to her feet, so did Gill. "Our last female farmer didn't even last a week!" Gill stomped his loafers deep into the dirt's surface.

The two were practically at eachother's throats. A crowd had started to gather outside the farm, even the sick Hamilton was there because of the bickering. "Beat him rancher-chick!" Chihaya yelled out as he pumped his fist up high from the sidelines.

"WE ARE NOT FIGHTING!" Gill and Hikari shrieked out as they pointed furiously at each other.

The orange-haired man put his hands up defensively. "N-no need to yell."

Hikari grimaced as she heard the last statement. "I AM NOT YELLING!" they hollered in harmony.

"HE IS!" the brunette yelped.

"SHE is!" the blonde fought back.

Even though Hikari was shorter than Gill, she sure didn't act like it. She was on her tippy toes trying to get up to the tall boy. Finally after all the bad mouthing of the two, Gill began to walk off into the distance back towards the bridge that led to the Flute Fields. After Gill left, the crowd did too.

* * *

"I can now finally get to work!" Hikari got back to the Marimba Farm porch. Quickly, she opened the door and in she went.

Many crops and fruits were positioned in wooden crates in the far right of the room and the walls were painted a lush cream color. A kitchen room with a table in the middle was off to the far left of the room. A grouchy wrinkled faced woman was sitting behind a counter, reading a book, probably the shopkeeper. She had short mud-colored brown hair and a frown had taken over her face. Even though she appeared very grouchy she had wonderful turquoise eyes, which made Hikari admire their beauty.

She went up to the counter, though very frantically, and asked, "c-can I please have a look at your inventory?"

"Oh, you're that new rancher that the Mayor was talking about." The woman sighed sharply as she put away her book. Hikari managed to look at the title, it read, _"Shakespeare's Most Famous Sonnets."_

"He talks about me?" the rancher girl questioned the frowning woman.

"Oh, yes all the time! Although, it's mostly about your relationship with his son and not all that much about farming." The woman held her head up with her hand and heaved out a heavy second sigh.

_Oh great, I feel peachy as Chihaya's hair right now..._

The middle-aged woman inspected her finger nail polish. "I'm Ruth by the way," she stated softly. Hikari beamed as she was told the information. "I'm Hikari, I hope that we will become great friends!" the female cheered out to the counter-lady.

"Ugh, whatever," Ruth responded.

The young brunette farmer decided to go a different route of making an acquaintance with Ruth, "and I love the book your reading. I am a huge romantic myself!" Hikari gave a sincere grin.

Ruth seemed extremely flabbergasted, so flabbergasted that she _stopped_ looking at her fingertips, "y-you read his work too?"

"Yep! Don't you just love the one about the young maiden from the river and the fisherman?"

"Y-yes, actually, that's m-my favorite..." Ruth blushed and not even a little a lot. Her face resembled a look of shock. "I also hope that we can become great friends."

Hikari examined her wallet. About 2,000 Gold was in there. "Okay, can I buy about 20 tomato seeds? Just because it's Summer, and they look fun to grow." Ruth gave Hikari the tomatoes seeds in exchange for her money. Hikari left the shop and gave a wave back to Ruth. Then, she was on her way with her new tomato seeds, back towards her new farm. Even though the young 20-year-old did not know that someone she knew loved tomatoes...

* * *

Hikari soon got back to the farm, of which now she called, _"The Magnolia Ranch." _The little patch of land on her property was where she was now, still watering her soon to be tomato plants. The field was already sickled and some plants were perched on the surface.

She could make out most of them; cabbage, some tulips, and some strawberries.

_The cabbage is about only two days due. On the other hand, the tulips and the strawberries are going to take about 4 more days. The tomatoes are going to be longest wait though, but 6 days will probably go by fast._

The season was summer and Hikari couldn't wait to see how much she could grow.

_Man, the variety..._

The young female noticed also that the cherry trees had already bared fruit. Hikari quickly went to them and picked the cherries down. The ones that were high, she couldn't reach. Hikari soon figured out that she could shake the trees to get the crops down. She did so and many cherries fell to her boots. Hikari picked up the red fruit and gently placed them into her rucksack. A shipping bin was behind her; she quickly ran to it and hesitantly placed the red items into it.

After that activity, the rancher decided on to go and investigate and to explore new areas in Castanet. So she plucked her map out and off she went, beginning to explore the piece of parchment.

* * *

Quickly, Hikari noticed a high uplifted hill extending from behind her new run down house. She scurried to it and began to climb the slanted landform. The brunette got to the top in a rush, and marveled at the sight before her.

An old wooden bridge that swayed back and forth was her only way to get across to the other district. Hikari looked down underneath the swaying structure.

_AHHH! What happens when I fall off of this thing? My fear of heights is going to start bringing up it's ugly face!_

Hikari's face of determination slowly turned into a face of dismay upon her fragile face. Her hand quickly turned into a clutched fist.

_I can do this and I will do this. _Hikari encouraged herself in her mind as she slowly began to make steps on the wooden bridge. Just as she was about to make her 4th step Hikari stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly ran back towards the land and dropped on her knees. The young farmer harshly glared at the ground.

_I-I just can't...Man how stupid can I get? _Tears began to flow down from Hikari's sockets. _I'm so weak; it's been like this ever since I was small. _Hikari began to dab her eyes cutely with the back of her hand.

Footsteps came one after one behind the crying girl, but she did not hear it over her constant sobbing. The person crept, as they placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "HUH?" Hikari screeched.

"No need to be scared," an annoyed voice came from behind.

"Wha-?" She looked back, a cranky Gill stood. "What's with that gloomy face of yours?" he asked. She could swear that a glint of concern was in his blue eyes. "I-It's nothing you should have any business in..." Hikari gazed at her boots.

"W-well even though it's none of my business or nothing that I am interested in whatsoever. I feel like...oh, never mind."

"Wow! Gill is trying to be _nice_? That's a first."

"I just was about to go to the Carpenter's to go and get a new table for our living room, when I saw you sitting down here sobbing and crying nonstop. So I'm _not _trying to be nice it was just a coincidence," Gill explained, his mouth flat.

"So will you be nice and help me?" Hikari asked, her eyes still red from her constant crying.

"Maybe, but it depends on what kind of help you are talking about."

"Pinky promise that you will not tell anyone."

"O-Okay..." Gill held out his pinkie finger. The brunette took her pinkie, wrapped it around Gill's and recited, "may 1,000 needles be stuck into you if you lie."

"Fine, what's wrong?" the blonde huffed out with a bored expression. "When, I was small I was always afraid of heights. I still am right now."

"So, I'm guessing that you want me to walk with you across the bridge?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Hikari let out through a scoff.

Gill extended a hand. Hikari gladly took it and helped her weak body back up. They walked together hand in hand and soon got to the beginning of the swaying structure.

"Okay, now don't look down," Gill dictated. She did so, by closing her eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"You told me not to look and I am not looking. You can be a sweet little boy and direct the princess across the bridge, right?" The mayor's son took small steps and guided the farmer slowly to the middle of the bridge. "Relax..."

She took deep breaths and followed instructions. Even though Hikari was instructed not to look down she opened her eyes and did so. "What in the HELL?" Hikari looked down into the bottomless pit that was underneath the area she was standing on.

"Didn't I just pacifically tell you NOT to look down?" Gill hollered.

"Gill l-let's g-g-go b-back!" she stammered.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HIKARI CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Hikari began to try to run away back to the other side, but our Gilly stopped her by grabbing the back of her shirt collar.

"Okay, you've resulted me to do this..." Gill picked up the struggling brunette by her waist and hauled her upon his back. "You're heavvy!" He groaned from the female's weight. "That's no way to talk to a lady!" Hikari boomed throughout her lips as she buried her head into Gill's shoulder blade. Eventually, Gill got to the end of the bridge, along with Hikari's constant battling to get off of his back. He managed to get back in one piece, though.

* * *

"Well, goodbye. I must be off to the Carpenter's." Gill walked off as soon as he placed Hikari on the ground.

_He's actually nice, even though he tries to hide it._

She began to explore the road and look at the new shops and places that were surrounding her. Up ahead Hikari spotted a boy, who appeared to be about her age. He was chopping some wood outside of the shop that Gill just walked into. He had the most bizarre hair color, blue.

_Did he dye it?_

She walked up to the working boy and watched his work. In one blow a stump was cut into two pieces. The two pieces were perfectly symmetrical; he put them into their own special pile. Hikari stepped on a twig when she was trying to get a better look at the blue haired man cutting wood. He looked alarmed at the noise and looked over to the newbie-citizen.

"Oh," the blue haired man spoke, "I'm Luke! My father is the carpenter around these parts! the blue-haired man screamed out. "I'm Hikari, the new farmer," she said, her ears still ringing.

"Yep, the mayor always comes over and never stops talking about you. I swear every 3 seconds he's like," Luke adjusted his voice, "GUESS WHAT? I have a hunch that I am going to plan a wedding very soon for my Gilly-Roo and the wife is the cute new farmer! This is fate; finally my Gill will get a WIFE!"

* * *

I'm FINALLY DONE! I took me forever to get this chapter completed! With school ending and people coming over for parties and junk, I had no time to get this story's chapter out. I am so sorry for the wait. Also, hope that you guys all enjoyed... ~Yays~ Luke finally shows up! In the next chapter Hikari will soon meet Finn. So, I hope that you all will be looking forward to that.


	4. Chapter 4: Pranking Gill is Not Fun

My stomach hurts so bad right now. Don't _ever_ chug orange juice with your friends, your stomach might be in for a little surprise... =( This chapter is kind of crappy in descriptive words... I rushed to get it done.

* * *

_Man, how fast does Hamilton get around? T-T I have to ignore it, maybe eventually he will stop._

Luke put his index finger up to his chin's surface. "Do you have an axe yet?"

Hikari was never much of a hard worker, so being a lumberjack wasn't exactly on her to-do list. The female glanced into the boy's eyes, a pathetic glint appeared to them. "An axe? No, was I supposed to get one?" the rancher girl wondered out-loud. The boy gave her an intense stare. "Yeah, you can have my old one if you'd like!" Luke gave a cheesy, but nice grin. She was rather surprised from the recent act made by the male.

"Thank you."

"With an axe you can chop trees down and get lumber and material stone, you can build new things and even upgrade your house. If you want to get material stone you are going to have to talk to Owen, he's over by the Blacksmiths," Luke exclaimed out in a rush, sounding giddy from the fact of gaining an acquaintance.

The boy rushed into his household, the Carpenter's.

Luke was just too nice for his own good. The blue-haired boy bombarded out the door, a grin overtaking his features. "Here you go, miss!" he proclaimed. Hikari took the tool from his clutches. She reluctantly glanced at her watch. "Well thanks, Luke! I must be off!"

The boy's orbs swirled with longing. "Wait!" The female heard his plead and scurried back over to the carpenter's apprentice.

"What?" she scoffed out. "Do you want to help me pull a prank on Gill?" He gave off a devious grin. "It depends, he helped me out earlier, so how much are you willing to pay?" she negotiated.

"A good laugh."

"I'm in!"

* * *

Gill's perspective...

_Okay, the table should be at the house by tomorrow._

Gill pulled out a piece of lined paper with scribbled writing on it. The title for the piece of parchment was, _"Gill's To Do List."_ He next pulled a pen out from behind his ear and began to put check marks next to certain lines on the paper.

_All I have to do is get the work done at the Town Hall. I wonder how that Hikari girl is doing? Hopefully she found her way, but she could have gotten lost? No Gill, you shouldn't be thinking about insolent little girls like her._

With that last sentence echoing throughout his cranium, Gill was on his way back towards his workplace... _We are here._ His mind said as he walked into the building, but to his surprise a little brunette was standing at the counter of Elli's desk, chatting up a storm.

"Oh!" She turned her form over to the blonde. "Hello, Gill," she softly hummed.

_She's kind of cute. Shut up, stupid Gill!_

"Whatever," Gill said, his face expressionless. "I'm going to work on the details for the next Town Meeting," the boy informed the females. (Okay full credit for the prank goes to the TV show, the office. So there is Copyright, none of this belongs to me.)

_Blurg._

The boy's cheeks blushed ten shades of crimson, his arms covered his gullet. Hikari gave a upside-down beam. "Not with a stomach like that!" She shook her index finger. "Except, there is nothing to eat right now..." she murmured. "Here's a great idea, how about you go and get a snack from the vending machine?" "I _don't_ take orders, I _give_ them!" Gill smugly responded, sounding bratty in the process.

Elli began to shift her balance between feet. "Gill," she sweetly began, "maybe you should get something to eat out of the vending machine."

Something felt fishy, too fishy for the boy's taste. "I don't know..."

Hikari pouted from the remark. The boy was being too difficult, she wanted to hurry up this affair, and get back home to her newly developed crops. "Why are you so stubborn?" she questioned, her hands perched upon her pelvis. The female stomped her shoe at the floor-boards underneath her form. And with that act of frustration, she began to push Gill into the snack-room.

"Well, see YA! I must be off to the farm!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut.

_That girl is an odd one. I might as well see _the_ choices..._

Gill walked quickly back over towards the piece of machinery and began to examine the "snacks" inside.

"HIKARI!"

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

_Oh crap, I can't wait to see the look on his face! _Hikari's mind giggled out as she was skipping back towards her newly developed farm. The rancher took a directed her eyes to the back of her form in a brief hustle. Hopefully, no Gill was going to be in sight. Her orbs studied her scenery from behind.

_Nothing, I might actually get away with this!_

"STUPID WOMAN!" A familiar voice sounded from her rear, catching her off guard in the process.

_I spoke too soon. _The poor brunette began to turn skipping merrily from her wondrous act of pranking into running for her life from a stupid choice of judgement. She looked behind once more and none other there was Gill. Except, it was not the regular handsome, blonde hair, and blue-eyed Gill. It was more like a monstrous thing with a frown was running at full force getting ready to pounce at any second, and then kill to its heart's content.

"I-it was just a joke!" she poignantly plead as her legs burned from the sprinting.

"I'M NOT LAUGHING!"

Gill was picking up at an incredible speed. Now, he was just about two paces behind the running girl.

"Maybe we can sort this out, Gill!" Hikari begged her request to be judged for its approval, and the blonde-boy behind her decided to take it into account. "M-maybe we can," he wheezed.

With that last sentence out of his mouth, Hikari slowly came to a halt in the middle of the dirt road where the fiasco was taking place.

* * *

The two young citizens' eyes linked in a stare of curiosity.

Hikari broke the sudden act of silence with a brief compliment, "man, you run fast!" she managed. "HAH HAH HA HA! OH, HA HAHHA HA!" Gill laughed ambiguously, his hands resting upon his hips. (Go on Youtube and type in Tadase's laugh. That laugh I think fits perfectly for this situation...)

The rancher-chick gave a look. A look that read, _"do I need to direct you to the nearest mental-institution?" _Gill replied with another look. A look of triumph. "I GOT YA!" his voice sounded in declaration as he pushed the poor brunette to the ground.

"WHY OFFICE SUPPLIES IN MACHINE?" The monster had officially returned, a sense of bad grammer floating around his sentences.

"I will not speak, fore speaking is against my duty!"

The boy moved his rather slim body over the farmer, his face seeming focused on his goal of making his 'captive' speak. His face aligned with the girl's inching closer with each and every second passing.

"O reeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy?"

* * *

Finn's perspective...

_The Harvest Goddess told me that she would be on this road. I still haven't seen any sign of her though, and I have been looking for hours! This is hopeless...Wait what is that up ahead?_

Finn noticed that girl with short brown bobbed hair, who's age looked to be 20, was being pinned down by a blonde-boy who looked like to be her age.

_That's the girl that the Harvest Goddess described! Why is that man touching our new princess? If he harms her in any way... _"Come on we're leaving." The man got up and helped the 'princess' up. He quickly grabbed her by the ear and began to walk back towards Harmonica Town.

"You are going to fix this mess," he grunted out, and began to walk off...

* * *

Ohhhh, Gill's a monsta!


	5. Chapter 5: The Princess Dilema

Watermelon time! I had some watermelon today, and it was super-duper sweet! That reminds me, one of my friend's Fanfiction account is Watermelon Luv; check her out! This chapter is also going to be one of the longer ones.

* * *

Gill continued to pull Hikari by the ear until they got back to the Town Hall. "Look what the cat dragged in..." Elli announced as they emerged together through the front door.

"Come on, let's look at the _damage _you've done," Gill sighed out with a bitter frown appearing to his pale lips. Hikari growled from the pulling of her cartilage-filled ear. "Uhggg," she let out a distressed moans as the immoral blonde directed body-part towards the vending-machine room.

* * *

Eventually, the grieving female got the rather harsh boy's things out of the supposed snack-holding machine, but it was not a food-holding piece of machinery in Gill's case. It turns out that even his wallet was in there.

The girl's eyes turned to the boy's, a glint of worry appearing to their pupils. "Now can I goooooo?" she plead, her shoulders beginning to slouch from the recent act of labor. Her mouth allowed a sigh to escape from its clutches, although seeming rather over-dramatic.

Gill was currently putting his time into organizing some files, as he did most of the time. His right eye gave off a sudden act of a twitch, catching the farmer off guard. "Seriously? How would you like it if I did that to your farming supplies, huh?" the boy gave his feedback on the matter. "You wouldn't, would you now?"

The brunette chomped on her lip in response, seeming to answer with the common reply of no. He gave a sneer, thinking he was the superior being when it came to punishment matters. "Work a day here, then I _might _think about forgiving, but not forgetting."

This boy always seemed too stuck-up, and now he seemed to show that quality ten-fold. His contemptuous attitude always pushed anyone away, almost making Hikari want to flee at any moment, but no. She had to do this. Gill couldn't boss around everyone for the rest of his life with the same comment of, "I'm the Mayor's son, I can do any thing I want to." That phrase was getting too repetitive for Hikari, and she could not just stand here and take it.

The farmer let out a childish whine, "whyyyyy?"

He gave off a scowl of disgust. "Whyyyyy?" he mimicked. "Time for you to figure out how to take responsibility for your own actions, Miss Newbie Rancher." _I think that I will be skipping out on that little occasion._

She grunted, rather stubbornly she did. After a while of pure dead silence, she gave up in this futile attempt of pitying the boy. "Okkkaaaayyy, I guessss sooooo," the little farmer replied throughout a whine.

Gill patted Hikari lightly on the head. "Good girl."

Time on the clock continued to grow larger, but ubruptly, they halted. Hikari glanced, and before she knew it she exited the establishment, her mind set on returning home.

* * *

_Let's go back to moi's ranch!_

Hikari took a glance at her watch 10:00, it read. _Man, Gill is a workaholic..._

She began to skip back towards her newly-bought house. Hikari even began to hum a little tune to herself that is until she heard a loud moan. "WAHHH!" A large cry came from the bushes to her far left.

_This is like those horror movies! A maiden gets left all to herself, after her friends leave her and when she's gone to go home...stuff happens._

The wailing continued and Hikari stood stationary in the dirt road. With each cry the more scared she got. Finally after the constant whimpering, Hikari gathered up enough courage, she walked towards the bushes on the left side of the road. The brunette strut behind the green shrubs and noticed something that caught her eye that she would never believe.

A boy fairy about the size of her hand was crying his little eyes out. His outfit was orange, little wings were also perched on his back. He had a little nightcap on that matched his outfit. So, of course it was orange too. His hair color was almost as odd as Luke's, green. Hikari stepped on a large twig when she was having a mental break-down at what she was seeing.

_This seems to happen to me a lot lately... _The little fairy looked shocked and then took a glance at the new farmer in amazement.

"P-Princess?"

"What's wrong?" she cooed in response to the actuzation, as if she never had a mental break-down at all. The little fairy cried a big cry again, and flew straight into Hikari's arms.

"WAHHH!" it continued.

"I-It's o-okay."

"I-It is?"

"Yep, now tell me, what happened?"

"Well, I can't tell you. Y-you would be m-mad at me."

"No I wouldn't! I promise I will not say a single word of hate." Hikari held out her pinkie, just as she did before to Gill. The little fairy held out his miniature pink and wrapped it around the girl's. "Now it's official. You can tell me anything you want now." The young girl smiled in response. "I-I saw what that heartless boy did to you."

"Oh, you mean Gill?"

"Yes, that _Gill._" The fairy shuttered in his nightcap. "No one should ever touch our princess like that."

"What do you mean by _"__princess?"_

"You know that, of course! You are our long lost princess!" the boy exclaimed, sounding abnormally giddy. Hikari gave off a look that said, _"I don't know what the Hell you're talking about..." _The boy-fairy seemed to understand that look.

"I'm Finn. If you want to find out more, then come to the Garmon Mine District around 8:00 in the morning. Walk into the woods, over by the Carpenter's place. _Come alone_, I don't want to see that _Gill_ trotting along." She nodded, meaning that she understood. With that, the little green-haired Finn was off back into the darkness of the night.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Hikari got to her house in a rush. She quickly stripped herself down and got into her large nightshirt. Some short boxer shorts were over her underwear. Hikari quickly hopped into her small twin-sized bed and found herself a comfy spot. Her head, she rested on the white cotton pillow, that she had just bought. Although the young girl was very sleepy she just couldn't close her eyes. Hikari tried many times to rest, but none of them worked. Over and over she rolled on the bed, changing sides of which she would fall into a deep slumber.

_I wonder, what will tomorrow bring? _Hikari asked to herself in the bed.

Eventually, her eyes closed around 2:00 A.M.

* * *

A constant alarming beeping sound was coming from the bedside table to Hikari's right. "Come onnnnn, why can't I sleep in until noon?" the young Hikari let out through a moan. Right after that sentence, a knock came from the front door. "Can I come in?" Gill's voice questioned from behind the door.

"Sure..." she mumbled pulling up the covers over herself. _WAIT! You can't see me like THIS. That reminds me did I forget to lock the door again?_

The door slowly swung open. There was none other than the blonde.

_Yep, I forgot._

He walked over cautiously to her lifeless corpse and squatted down to Hikari's level. Gill slowly took out his index finger and poked her, about a good 8 times, still no response. "Time for your punishment," He faintly whispered into her ear. This sent massive chills through Hikari's spine.

Hikari's Flashbackkkkk...

_I'm Finn. If you want to find out more then, come to the Garmon Mine District at 8:00 in the morning. Walk into the woods, over by the Carpenter's place. Come alone, I don't want to see that Gill trotting along..._

End of Flashbackkkkk...

Hikari quickly pushed the squatting Gill to the ground and ran to her dresser. She must have not know that Gill was still in the room, because as soon as she got over to the dresser she began to strip off her clothes.

"WAIT! KEEP THE CLOTHES ON!" Gill screamed at Hikari, which of course had no pants on. "Wha-?" She looked down. "Ohhh!"

"Yeah, 'ohhh.' Just get some CLOTHES _ON_ not _OFF,_ okay?"

"PERVERT!" Hikari hollered. "What? NOOO!" Gill said as he dodged the things that Hikari was throwing like a maniac. Although, managed to run into the nearest room.

* * *

Gill's perspective...

_God What is wrong with that woman?_

He inferred that the room that he was now in was the Kitchen. Probably the sink and stove gave it away...

Gill found the nearest wall of the room and slumped down to the floor.

_E-every single time th-that she get's near. I smell her delicate scent. I-I probably can't hold back this feeling for much longer... Hikari, I- I think I like you, a little more than I should. _

"Why can't I say that to her face?" The mayor's son beat his fist up violently against the wall.

_Why am I such a dumb-ass every single time I talk to her? _

* * *

Hikari's Perspective...

_I have to go to the woods, just to make sure that I was dreaming. _She ran back over to the dresser that was holding all of her outfits. One of which the woman was going to choose. Hikari fished out the easiest thing to get on. This was a regular grey shirt and some black skinny pants that she found on the floor. She promptly got the outfit on.

_Must have been one of the items I threw at Gill... OH SHIT GILL! _She raced herself into the nearest room that she could find. Hikari opened the door and realized she was in the kitchen.

There he was sitting on the ground, looking very glum.

* * *

Thus, this chapter is complete! If you want more, review, review! Listen to the son Take on Me by Kaito from Vocaliod! He has a really high pitched voice when he goes, _"EEEEEEEEEEE!"_


	6. My Questions for the Readers!

This one is not really going to be a chapter, but I would like to ask you guys for some input for the next chapter... Answer the questions I ask whenever you review...

* * *

~Should I make Gill get Hikari really pissed off, then they would make up?~

~For one thing about the princess thing, should I make Finn think that Hikari is his new princess and then, the real princess is Rina? Because, in my opinion they look a lot alike, but they have different hairstyles... Or should I make Hikari a real royal princess? :D~

~I know that I am going to have PLENTY of chapters and MANY Gill and Hikari scenes, but can you guys help me by giving me some ideas? I have major writers block right now.~

~WHAT ARE SOME WAYS TO INTRODUCE THE CHARACTERS OF CASTANET?~

~What are some ways that I can make the characters of Castanet hook up with other characters?~

~I really want to know some problems that Hikari has to face. I can't think of any though, PLEASE HELP ME!~

* * *

I love everyone's comments and such. So, I hope that you guys will review this chapter and write me YOUR thoughts on how this story is going and what I could do to improve it...

Flowers smell good,


	7. Chapter 6: Sephia the Second?

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who gave me those wonderful ideas! They helped me out sooo much! =}

* * *

Hikari marched down to the wall, by the sulking man. The young, spunky farmer leaned up against the beige-colored wall, and slid down to the scowling boy's level.

"So we are being cranky, aren't we?" the female questioned with a smirk.

The blonde turned, facing Hikari rather promptly. Face scowling with egotistic pride, the boy began to snidely comment, "cranky? That could never be true, oh my caring friend. Attacking me with various clothing items, I swear, I even think I got some underwear stuck on my head. Forcing me to find shelter in your kitchen like in war, screeching out that I'm a pervert, and now you're calling me..._cranky?_"

"And I thought you weren't having a good time!" fought back the brunette, with a unnatural grin. He stared icily. "You are such a great entertainer; do you throw things at your guests on every occasion?"

The brunette Hikari shifted her weight from foot to foot, giggling maniacally. "No, I wanted to do something special, just for you!"

A evil aura was surrounding the two in their sarcasm battle. That is, until Hikari bursted out laughing. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?" the blonde asked, sounding perplexed by the chuckling. "It's just everyone thinks that you are a snotty, hard-to-stand, rich boy," she cackled. "You can fool everyone else, but not me. Inside you're just a big softy!" Hikari poked him randomly on his crimson-colored cheek.

"You're really an odd one." His lips formed a smile, an actual pure smile, the smile that Hikari had never seen before. _All along it was hidden underneath his ego. _Hikari's cheeks flushed from the recent realization.

She awkwardly got back up to her feet, and extended a slender hand to our Gilly. He inspected the body part in an extremely baffled way. "What's that for?" he asked, haugtyness floating about his attitude. His eyes began upwards to Hikari. "I want you to come along with me, just to make sure that I am sane," she replied softly.

"That's not possible," Gill answered from below.

"Why?"

"Because you are insane," he remarked flatly, took the hand, and got back up to his feet.

Gill brushed himself off.

"Come, my slave-boy," with that last sentence out of her mouth, Gill and the 'insane' Hikari walked out of the house and onto the dirt road, which descended from the Magnolia Ranch.

* * *

_Even though I think Finn said not to bring Gill, I probably can, Finn's not real. _Hikari beamed to herself in a proud manner.

The little rancher looked over towards her hand to inspect it's state. The brunette's and blonde's hands were deeply intertwined together. Gill gave no attention whatsoever to the actions that he made earlier with his hand. The mayor's son kept his eyes focused on the dirty road.

_Oh, maybe he's finally considering us as a couple!_

Hikari's eyes were clouded with a sheepish appearance. Her mouth opened wide as she hesitantly muffled, "Gill." The sapphire-eyed boy darted his eyes over to the rancher, "what?"

"Y-Your h-hand."

"Oh!" Gill seemed extremely flustered from the statement. So much, that he removed his hand's grasp on Hikari's.

The mud-eyed brunette suddenly halted, which caused Gill to stare in wonder as she eyed him intensely. "Why'd you-," but Gill was cut short of his sentence by the young farmer. She put her hand into the pocket that Gill's hand had just frantically gone into, and dug his hand out. Hikari took that hand and wrapped it around her's again as it was before.

* * *

Gill's perspective...

_I'm getting hot... I hope my hand isn't clammy._ Gill blushed a shade of burgundy. _What am I wearing? _The bashful boy questioned to himself in an apprehensive manner. Gill glimpsed down at his attire, which was a white dress-shirt, a tar-colored tie, and some black slacks to go along with the rest of the outfit. Hikari's eyes loomed from the road to the mayor's son. "What's wrong?" she cooed, which made the boy flush deepen."N-nothing!"

"Why's your face all red? You catch the cold that Hamilton had?" Gill studied his loafers abruptly. "No!" he snarled, eyes remaining on his shoes. She began to pick up her pace to a faster rate, got in front of the blonde, and furrowed her brows. The female swiftly inserted her hand underneath his bangs, and lightly pressed it upon his forehead. "You feel sort of warm-are you sure that you're okay?"

Gill moved his eyes from his shoes to the dim blue sky and muttered, "I-I'm certain."

Hikari began to tug on Gill's hand. "Hurry up!" The brunette rancher cheered out in a playful way to the blonde. Their arms locked together tightly, the duo of Gilly and Hikari 'raced' to the Garmon Mine District...

Her plan to woo Gill was working out perfectly...

"Fufufu."

"What'd you just say?"

"That fever must be messing around with your brain, you're hearing things!"

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

Eventually, Gill directed Hikari to the Carpenter's doorstep.

The mayor's son gave a frown. "Are we going to the Carpenter's?"

The rancher darted her eyes to Gill and huffed out. "Yeah! We're going to buy a mansion and name it _The Gill. _After we've settled down, and get married of course, we'll have about," Hikari rubbed her chin absentmindedly, "4 children named Gilligan, Gilly, Gilly-Poo, and of course, Howard!" The mud-eyed brunette declared with a sarcastic grin.

Hikari's cheeks flushed pink. _I wish that we could. _

The blue-eyed blonde twiddled with his fingers, "it was just a question...That reminds me, what happened to your punishment?" Gill had apparently remembered why he had gone to her house.

"Come on, Gilly..." She twirled a strand of brunette hair around her finger. "Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Let's make a deal; if I let you off today then," Gill paused for a brief moment, "you have to work for two days in a row at the Town Hall." The rancher gazed up at the boy. "But, what happens when I have to farm?" she softly questioned to him.

"This is your mess that you have gotten yourself into, so I guess that you are going to have to wake up extremely early, and get your farming duties done." Gill sighed as he began to realize that he would have to set up work for the brunette-farmer to do.

Hikari trampled her brown boots deep into the soil. "CRAP!" she boomed up to the sky. "I FORGOT TO WATER MY PLANTS!"

"They won't die right away; you probably can water them when you get home."

"Yeah!" she screamed in a blissful way, and pumped her fist into the air. "They won't die!" the female encouraged herself.

Hikari led Gill towards a little clearing, which Finn had told her about. She investigated it for a brief moment, and then she realized that through the grass, she could barely see a cobblestone path that led across a large pond of water.

Hikari presented a faint grin. "Come on!"

They went inside of the grass and quickly emerged through the other side, to the clearing that Hikari had just seen a glimpse of.

* * *

"I hope that I don't come home with ticks," Gill muttered to himself, as he came out of the large brush. The brunette-rancher crankily pouted from hearing the last remark made by the blonde. "Geez, Gill do you always have to be such a sourpuss?"

"Well, at least I'm not Miss Happy Go Lucky, like someone I know," Gill folded his arms, seeming agitated. One of their massive fights had been official started. Except, no reply came from Hikari. The female farmer was just gawking at the sight before her. The cobblestone path extended to the other side of the pond beneath their feet. Hikari walked, her face pale and emotionless, across the stones.

"Where are you going?" Gill hollered to her from behind as he began to break into a sprint.

Still no response.

"Hikari!" She turned around, but for a brief second, her eyes pupiless. The female quickly turned back around and began to skip upon the gray marble steps. "Hikari!" Gill desperately yelped to the rancher from his position.

"W-What's wrong?" He moved his hand towards her frail body, but it was smacked. By what? The back of her hand. "Don't touch me," The brunette farmer fiercely instructed to the boy. Gill still followed in her footsteps, although, Hikari didn't seem to notice one bit. It was almost if she was at home, at peace. Eventually, they got across the steps. "God," Gill huffed out from all of the steps, "are you okay, Hikari?" "You keep mentioning a Hikari, of whom is that?" Her pale face was somewhat looking puzzled and perplexed.

Gill apathetically sighed. "Okay, you can stop playing that joke on me."

"Joke?"

"Yes of course you impudent girl. You're Hikari, the new farmer of Castanet." Gill wiped his forehead from the recent workout. "Excuse me, but the name 'Hikari' does not ring any bells whatsoever. My name is Sephia the Second."

"Does the name Gill sound familiar?"

"Whatever," she mumbled and began to walk over to what looked like a massive willow. Gill followed again, like a lost puppy.

"Oh, the great Harvest Goddess, please show your child your true form!" Hikari loudly recited. She held up her hands in front of the massive tree. An eye shattering white light began to overflow the forest. Slowly the solar-light began to decrease and decrease until the slightest trace was completely gone. Gill turned and glanced at the once standing Hikari. She was laying lifelessly on the ground.

He waited.

_She's just faking it._

He waited and waited.

"HIKARI!" Gill yelled and sprinted quickly to the woman's side.

* * *

The chapter is DONE! Hallelujah chorus! I hope that you all completely loved this chapter and the many Gill and Hikari moments. In the next chapter, the Harvest Goddess appears. Yay, for the Harvest Goddess! Hope that you all enjoyed and please feel free to review!

Flowers smell good,


	8. Chapter 7: The Goddess Makes Her Debut

I need sleep! I had to wake up at 4:00 AM yesterday... By the way, sorry for not updating this story for a very long period of time. I do not own this. All the credit goes to the Harvest Moon creator! And this chapter is kinda short... Sorry bout' that!

* * *

Gill's perspective...

Gill frantically squatted down to the limp girl's level.

"Hello, anybody home?" He stammered out in a rush.

Just as before no response.

Gill felt Hikari's forehead.

_H-hot and she was acting just fine earlier... Just who are you, Hikari?_

With that sentence in his mind Gill began to strip off his shirt. He then quickly headed to the cobblestone steps that he and Hikari carefully had walked over. With his shirt in his clutches he dipped his white colored t-shirt into the pond water that surrounded the stone.

Quickly the blonde haired man scampered back towards the sick Hikari.

He kneeled down to her level and carefully placed the piece of clothing on the woman's forehead.

"G-Gill," The ill Hikari gasped out. She looked down at his chest.

"W-wh-why are you shirtless?"

"YES! YOU FINALLY STOPPED JOKING AROUND AND BEING STUPID!"

Gill noticed that her cheeks were a very dark shade of scarlet.

* * *

"Oh, you two." A woman's voice came from behind the two.

Gill glanced back.

_Wow. Sh-she's beautiful..._

There behind the two was a young, tall chuckling woman. Again her hair was green, just as Finn's. It was hard even just to explain how lovely she was. The woman's eyes were a lustful shade of sapphire. A lovely strap held up dress was upon her fragile body. Many necklaces and bracelets were postioned on her frail neck and slim wrists. Her hair was braided in a very odd but, cute fashion. A tiara was perched at the base of her head. The dress itelf was a shade that looked to even be the color of the sea.

"Just, w-who are you?" The young Gill frantically spoke.

"I am the Harvest Goddess, my new son law."

"SON IN LAW? H-Harvest G-Goddess! I thought that you were only legend!" He screamed, sounding extremely baffled.

"Oh, I insisted that Hamilton stopped spreading that rumor around." The Harvest Goddess did a face palm. "That's what I get for telling that talkative man. I never even wanted him to tell my story in the first place but, he **had** to drag me into it!"

"M-MY DAD!"

"Oh, I thought your last name sounded familiar."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Oh, don't be silly!" The goddess giggled and put her hand up to her rosy colored cheek. "You're my Sephia the second's new husband!"

"I DON"T REMEMBER ACCEPTING ANY PURPOSAL!"

"You're so cute when you are angry." The woman gave a smile. Which of course made Gill turn crimson. Then she continued on with her sentence. "Not right now you have accepted any marriage request but, as you two grow older...Well, let's just say that the time will eventually come."

"How do you know that?" Gill became even more red and his angry was building up to the point of almost it would never come back down again.

"I'm the Harvest Goddess." The goddess then walked towards the 'couple' with a very calm grin on her blemish free face.

She croutched down to the limp Hikari. Except, to her surprise Gill shielded the ill twenty year old with his body.

"What are you doing this time?" He grumbled.

"Stand aside." She ordered in a much more strict voice.

"G-Gill let her," Hikari choked on her own breath.

"Fine." He moved back into his usual spot.

The green haired woman waved a hand over Hikari's body. A silvery light, that looked exactly like the one before, began imerging from beneath her fingertips.

"Heal those who have given their all." She mumbled.

Just with that last sentence out of her mouth a loud yell came from behind and Hikari seemed to think that it sounded quite familiar.

"GILL WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WITH OUT PRINCESS NO LESS!" Finn hollered, his face growing hot with anger and frustration.

* * *

I really enjoy the Harvest Goddess. Especially the part where she says "my new son in law!" It just fills me up with joy!

Talking to the cast...

**Me: Gill I wanna see you shirtless! Why does Hikari get to have all the fun?**

**Gill: BECAUSE! Isn't this a GillXHIKARI story!**

**Me: How about FlowerssmellgoodXGill!**

**Gill: HELL NO! Hikari is my one and only!**

**Me: Then, why don't you tell that to her face?**

**Gill: OH JUST SHUDDAP! **

**- Gill chases the author with a menacing look on his face -**

And so our Talking to the cast TV show comes to an end. Tune in next time for Gill killing Flowers smell good!

**Me: WELL EVERYONE WHO READS THIS WANT'S YOU TO CONFESS!**

**Gill: OTHER PEOPLE READ THIS THING!**


	9. Chapter 8: Got Away From the Creepers

Next chapter is up and running! Sorry about the wait and be sure to check out a new poll on my profile page!

* * *

Gill's perspective...

"What?" Gill frantically looked behind towards the booming high pitched voice.

"What i-in the hell?"

"F-Finn?" Hikari questioned from behind the young boy, Gill.

"Princess! Thank the Goddess that you are okay!"

The fairy with the pale orange outfit moved towards the young couple, with a massive grin on his round plump face.

"If you don't mind me but-"

"Yes, we do mind."

The fairy boy scowled in the blonde boy's direction.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?" He pointed at the sprite.

_THIS MAKES NO APPARENT SENSE!_

"Thing? THING!" Finn shouted at a voice level that in no way sounded like his own.

Randomly right in the middle of their conversation, the Harvest Goddess squeeled and held up her arms. Almost as if she was getting ready to hug.

"Finnykins!" She squeeled out, kind of sounding like a pig.

"GODDESSEY!" Finn did the same, acting like never before had he completely lost his crackers, and shouted at the innocent Gill.

The two collided right in front of the boy.

"Oh, Goddessey it's been so long!" Finn wrapped his 1 inch sized arms around the green haired Goddess' stomach. Although, Finn was hugging the woman, she never hugged back. One little squeeze by her and bye bye goes little Finn.

"I know, hasn't been like 2 hours since our last meeting?" Tears began to flow from her open sockets.

Finn let out muffled sobs as he began to cry. He shoved his head even deeper into the woman's stomach.

The huging couple had not noticed that the two twenty year olds began to exit the scene. Off, they continued together back towards the same old cobblestone steps. That their own very feet had just taken steps upon ten minutes ago...

* * *

Back to our Hikari's perspective...

_Wait, this place._

She glanced around at her surroundings.

Slowly everthing came back to her.

The woman' s head began to pound to the sound of her heartbeat.

_I remember!_

"You still have not answered my question."

"What?" Hikari quickly snapped back to reality.

"What is that sprite thing? You called it, Finn? I actually do remember seeing the Harvest Spirtes in my younger years but, this one is too small. Comparison to the others he is about half their size."

"Oh, that question!" Hikari grinned. "Actually I am not so quite sure of what exactly **it **is. I don't even know the thing's gender. I just met it when I was walking back home."

"Girl, I'm postive." Gill snorted out a laugh.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The outfit! 100% girl for one thing, and that face..."

Hikari chuckled, " I have to admit it, but you do have a good point. One question I still have been thinking about is, why are you so giddy today. Usually, all I see is that frown on your face and your board expression."

"OH, SO YOU THINK I'M A GIRL DON'T YOU?"

Their heads immediatly shot around back behind them.

There standing, well considering he's a fairy, fluttering in mid air was none other than the Harvest Sprite himself. Even though he was cute the sprite was grimacing. Which actually, made Gill and the young Hikari want to pee their pants, until their trousers looked as if they both took a dip in the swimming pool.

The both looked at eachother.

"RUN!" They ordered.

* * *

Finally, the two managed to find their way back towards the Garmon Mine District together.

_God, If you can here me now. Am I alive? _Hikari's mind pleaded for an answer.

Gill and Hikari huffed out some air in unison as they found the Carpenter's Shop that they passed some time before, their little 'fun' journey began.

The blonde haired boy quickly speed walked to the right side of the white painted wall.

Soon, he leaned up against it and slide down in a hustle to the ground.

Hikari managed to skip over to his side, without feeling to tired out. She never sat down, just leaned up against the side of the store.

"I guess we know now that it's a boy..." Hikari muttered down below to the sitting boy.

"You've got that right."

* * *

SO SORRY BOUT' BEING A LAZY BUM!

Here you go I will make another Talking To the Cast...

Episode 2, To much typing!

Flowerssmellgood: God! I have typed so much that my fingers have started to bleed! OH NOESSS!

Hikari: Sissy, that's what you get for not updating.

Flowerssmellgood: OMG! THERE'S BLOOD ON THE COMPUTER!

Hikari: I'LL FIX IT!

-Hikari pulls out a bucket of water and randomly drops all the water onto the technical device-

Flowerssmellgood: HIKARI!

-The computer keyboard starts shooting out bolts of electricity-

Flowerssmellgood and Hikari in unison: Pretty Lights...

-They stare at the keyboard and ohh and awe. Finally after about 20 minutes of the two watching the laptop, Gill and Luke imerge through the front door with Taco Bell sacks-

Luke: Man, Taco Bell's burritoes are the BEST!

Gill: I could swear that lady at the couter was giving me the evil eye though.

-Gill shuddered-

-They both take a glance at the duo of Hikari and Flowerssmellgood-

Luke: Electrical light show!

Evil Eye Lady At Taco Bell: To be continued...

Evil Eye Lady At Taco Bell: BY THE WAY! FOR YOU INFORMATION MY NAME IS NOT EVIL EYE LADY AT TACO BELL!

Flowerssmellgood: Then what is it?

Evil Eye Lady At Taco Bell: Gladis...

Everyone except Gladis: O_O

By the way I don't own Taco Bell! Although, I wish I did... TT^TT I do own Gladis though! Except that isn't a huge achievement.

Gladis: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Flowerssmellgood: N-Nothing...


	10. Chapter 9: CONFESSION! DUN DUN DUN!

WOOT, CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED! Cooleo! Sorry for not updating, I'm just really lazy, and busy... "=_= Stupid school just HAD to start! Be sure to check out my new HM story on my profile page!

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

Gill began to get up from his sitting position. Soon, the boy was up and back up on his feet.

His hand lingered, and rested itself along Hikari's shoulder blade.

"It's been fun," he flatly stated in a monotone.

The boy shuffled his loafers. Abruptly, he adjusted his eyes back to the desert of a road. The cow-lick that he tried so desperately to flatten began to swing back and forth in the breeze.

Gill was leaving.

Hikari stood there, motionless, in a daze

The man began to discreetly mutter underneath his breath, "I must hurry and wake up..."

Gill began to assume into a march, off into the distance, leaving behind Garmon Mine District and unaware Hikari.

"W-W-Wake up?" The brunette managed to hear his last phrase. Off she went, walking diligently back over to the boy.

She began to wait for a brief moment of time. Soon, she began to notice that Gill was already halfway down the street.

"G-Gill?"

...

"Gill!"

"What are you talking about?" She continued interrogating him.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. The blonde shot his head in her directing seeming keen and alert. He gave a harsh, menacing glare.

Finally, after a great amount of time had passed, the boy began to speak.

"Seriously, sprites, H-Harvest Goddess? None of that is real! Nonsense! I'm just in some sort of daze right now. As soon as I wake up it will be all over, and you will be GONE!" He remarked swiftly and whirled his head back to the road.

Hikari stood, her feet planted in the dusty dirt road, fists clenched.

A cocky smirk overtook her face, "if-if it was a dream, could you feel this?"

"What?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your ment-"

* * *

Gill's perspective...

_Asdfalkydshifgk!_

_Wait..._

The young boy in fact began to look upwards.

There in the very tip of his nose Hikari's lips lay.

HOLY BEEP! IT'S LIKE THAT WEIRD ICARLY EPISODE! (No offense to any Icarly lovers...:)

* * *

"Hi-Hikari..."

She just intensely stared for a brief moment of time.

"Why did you just kiss my right nostril?" He stated, seeming extremely creeped out, but at the same time okay with the fact that she had just kissed him on the nose.

"...Gill..." She paused, then continued, " I-I love you."

Gill's expression slowly softened. The male began to hold the brunette in his arms, tighter and tighter he squeezed.

"I hate to admit it, but I love you too..."

* * *

Gill's perspective...

Carefully, Gill removed Hikari's frail shoulders from his own.

Slowly, ever so slowly, His head began to lean inward. Hikari deliberately began to mimic his actions.

**SMACK**, their very own noses bashed into each other's while trying to do a real kiss.

A camera's lens jerked out **CLICK**!

"HO HO HO HO!" Hamilton's voice squealed out.

The couple of Hikari and Gill swiftly untwined out of each other's arms in a brief hustle.

"FINALLY, I CAPTURE ONE OF MY GILLY'S ROMANTIC MOMENTS THROUGH FILM AND CAMERAAA! THIS IS SO GOING ON THE BULLETIN BOARD, OR MAYBE EVEN HARMONICA TOWN NEWS!" Hamilton chanted and ran in a circle.

* * *

Oh, hello my fellow ! I hope that you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you can forgive me for all the time that I have taken to update! GUESS WHAT? I GET TO BE ALOIS TRANCY FROM BLACK BUTLER FOR A HALLOWEEN PARTAY! I'm very ecstatic as you can tell! MUAHHAHHHA!


	11. Chapter 10: Introducing Hotomi

Wow, I am extremely pleased with myself. I got this chapter done rather quickly! Aren't you happy with me? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH 6KIMIKO6! :D

* * *

"N-No, this can't be happening!" Gill hollered, almost seeming to say it through a growl.

"H-Hamilton?" Hikari was now completely dumbfounded at the thought of the Mayor acting in this manner.

"What might you like to know, my new Daughter-In-Law?"

Gill began to harshly bite his lower lip, seeming to not even cease to stop for an instant.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Gill boomed, his voice firm and low.

"He he," the Mayor's mouth widened into a sly demonic grin, "oh Gilly, what are YOU doing here?"

Even the blue-eyed blonde boy himself did not know how to reply to the question, "you first," he settled his voice down a tad, but just a tad.

The grey-haired elder chuckled in a jubilant tone.

"I came to Magnolia Ranch to find the gorgeous Hikari, but It seemed that she was not available at the time. So, I went by the Garmon Mine District to see if any of the residents in that area had happened to catch a glimpse of the rare beauty," the Mayor gestured his plump arm to the individual Hikari.

"It-It just so happens that Luke informed me that he saw my Gilly-Roo and my Hikari-Poo walking hand and hand to the Harvest Tree," the Mayor shot a glance at the brunette, his eyes seemed to be watery and terribly large. He continued in a soft whisper, "I was overjoyed, no, ecstatic at the pure dream of you two tying the knot. Now, that dream is fulfilled."

Mayor Hamilton dug his hands deep into his onsombile's pockets. Eventually, they grey-haired man seemed to find what he was looking for in his back-left-pocket.

"There we go," he announced with his hand buried deep inside his pant's cloth. Out came a feather. That's not even the peculiar part, the item was the strangest color, a deep, soothing navy blue.

Gill's eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets. He seemed shocked, frightened, and just to put it into a few simple words, he looked like he just wet his pants.

"Wh-Why would you do that?" Gill questioned, sounding terribly hoarse.

"This will come in handy in the future," the Mayor muttered lightly underneath his breath as he handed the object to the blonde. Gill's eyes alarmingly widened, seeming horribly shocked by the fact of the elder had given him the inanimate object.

"But-," Gill started to talk, but Hamilton hushed him.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! No buts! I must be off!" The Mayor squeaked out and made his way out of the Garmon Mine District, singing and laughing and hysterically, announcing things to the public as he trotted along.

Hikari whirled her body towards the blue-eyed boy next to her.

"Your Dad is (insert bad word here) up."

* * *

"Gill, what just happened?"

...

"Nothing that is of your concern," the male's voice murmured out in a low tone.

"OH NO, MY CROPS!" Hikari abruptly clamped her arms into a hold around her head, "Gill," Hikari began to state. Swiftly, she glanced at her copper watch, "I've got to go..."

"B-But," he began, but the spunky brunette was already on the way back to her ranch.

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

"Huff, huff," Hikari let out in a wheeze.

_My-My heart..._

The brunette hesitantly glanced downward at her chest.

_...won't stop beating so fast. _The female's cheeks flushed a deep, beat red.

_I-I made up a good excuse, though. _Hikari briefly glanced at the barren road, then at her brown buckled knee-high boots.

"Ugh," she sighed as her Ranch appeared to her in a blur. The mud-brown-brunette's produce came to view.

Hikari could tell just by one glance that the plants were not going to make it. Wilted, brown things were perched upon her plot. Hikari approached the crops with a groggy expression upon her fragile face.

"Time to get to work," the stupefied female grunted through of her lips. Again, Hikari shot a brief glance at her watch. 7:30, the fancy numbers informed her.

..._You know, I'm not going to start until tomorrow..._Hikari yawned, her mouth largely opened as she let out a loud ah.

With that last phrase entering every inch of her thoughts, Hikari skipped playfully to her doorstep, brushed off her boots, and entered through her abode's beat up door.

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

The sun's eye-blinding rays beamed down directly on Hikari's luscious white skin through the thick glass window. The brunette slowly opened her lids, revealing her chocolate brown eye sockets.

In a hast, Hikari scrambled out from underneath the covers, put on her sandy beige slippers, and tussled with curtains next to her bed. Finally, she seemed to secure them, blocking out the ultraviolet rays of DOOM.

She gracefully rubbed her eyes in a hustle. The female raced herself to the washroom.

Halfway through, she tripped and plunged onto her comforter. Down to the floor the twenty-year-old went with a BLAM.

"Ow-Owwww!" Hikari let out through a moan as she rubbed her tush, which just so happened to break the female's fall.

"Come on," the brunette groaned as she limped to her restroom.

* * *

Gill's perspective... ( 6kimiko6 did most of this... I was lazy, okay! )

"Get your lazy butt up!"

Gill groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Don't be lazy, Gill! Go talk to your girlfriend," Hamilton teased.

"Not my girlfriend," the little blonde boy muttered.

Hamilton opened the door and gasped, "son! You might mess up your hair!"

"See if I care," Gill grunted, not very politely. Mostly because he is a sourpuss, and stubborn, and...stuff.

"Get out of my house or-," Hamilton paused, with a mischievous glint in his eyes; you'll have to clean my bedroom."

Gill gasped and sat up abruptly,"you wouldn't," Gill shifted his clear blue eyes down the hall and gulped, "the bedroom."

Mayor Hamilton laughed ( quite an evil-like laugh, it was. )

"I would."

Gill scurried up to his dresser, pulling on his white button-up shirt, along with his usual diamond designed indigo vest. The boy glanced down at his boxers. The sinister Hamilton himself had only bought him these whimsical blue boxers with disturbing smiling, stitched on tomatoes with childish faces.

He shuddered at the pure sight of the vegetables.

In hast, he ran to his dresser, pulled out his plaid capris, put his legs through the cloth, buttoned them together and zipped them together.

The blonde ran out of the house, with Hamilton laughing menacingly.

* * *

Hikari's perspective... ( Again, by 6kimiko6! You should check her out! )

After overreacting about her poor, poor foot, Hikari decided to take a shower. She pulled her PJs off when she heard a small **creak**! The brunette froze in place. But after hearing no more further noise, she shrugged and continued to undress.

Then she heard the bathroom door open.

Hikari immediately pulled a towel over herself and screeched, "get out!" She actually said more vivid things, but we'll just skip that. The person seemed to turn bright red. Hikari actually only caught a small glimpse at the peeper through her large bathroom mirror on the wall.

The door opener closed the washroom's door with a loud slam.

"S-Sorry," a voice said through the door.

"Gill?" Hikari wondered aloud, "is that you? Why are you here?"

"Cuz...cuz I can be! I am the Mayor's son! I can do what I want!" The boy said stubbornly.

"Like walkin' in on showering girls?" Hikari asked.

Gill muttered not nice words. ( That I won't repeat. )

"...and I am bored!" He declared, "entertain me!"

Hikari rolled her eyes, "just let me change before I 'entertain' you," the female growled. She was being sarcastic, so she was almost flabbergasted when Gill replied, "tis fine; I will wait."

Now irked, Hikari took as long of a shower as she possibly could, washing and conditioning her hair a total of 3 times. But she soon got all raisony, and had to get out. So she fully dried herself, brushed and combed her hair, and decided to mess with her makeup.

She carefully lined her lips with a luscious lip balm, concealed her imperfections, brushed a matching powder on her face, put on a light peachy shade of blush, lightly she lined a brown liquid eyeliner on the far ends of her eyes. She blended that said eyeliner into her skin just a smidge. Just so that it would not be like, BAM eyeliner. Next up, after taking forever on the last task, Hikari next decided on eye-shadow. The female always enjoyed the color grey. So, she decided on a light shade of that said color.

Gill soon began to get impatient. "Hikari!" He shouted, "hurry up!"

"Okay!" She answered, not at all going to hurry.

At old grandma speed, Hikari reached her hand for her eye-shadow pallet. Various shades and tints of brown, grey, red, and even yellow were perched upon the hollow holes in the cosmetic holding item.

Hikari's brown eyes darted around in every direction, searching for her semi-big eye-shadow brush.

"WHERE DID I PUT IT?" She let out in agony from her frustration.

Gill was puzzled by the sudden outburst and he was rather slow; and would probably never understand.

Hikari wildly started throwing things, trying to find the cursed brush. The female found many things-headphones, a 5$ bill, a bouncy ball, a toothbrush, and even some hair clippies from when she was 8. But not the eye shadow brush.

"I will find you!" She warned the brush, "and when I do, you'll regret hiding! Mwahaha!"

After hearing the little rancher-girl's evil laugh Gill was scared. Not only did he have no idea what the girl was talking about, but she sounded like a lunatic. He got the nickname from a girl that attended the same school as him for about 10 years. The girl had a major crush on him, and often she showed it by many scenes of public affection, her name, Luna.

_Ugh, I hated that little twat. _

Meanwhile, Hikari was having a meltdown. She put her head in her hands, about to sob melo-dramatically when she felt something brush her forehead. Something that felt like a... The female pulled her hand away and saw the small eye-shadow brush in her hand.

"..."

The brunette was at a loss for words at her stupidity. So instead she laughed. Just a giggle at first, but she was soon roaring with laughter.

Gill then got irked. Mostly because he wanted to know what was so funny and also because that stupid girl had made him wait for an hour. A whole friggin' hour! Seriously! How long does it take for those idiotic women to get ready?

"What is your problem?" Gill growled, getting closer to the door. That just so happened to be the moment that Hikari opened the door.

Who's the stupid one now, Gilly? Probably the one on the floor being not so manly, if you guessed Gill, you were right!

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, kneeling beside the wreathing blonde boy.

"Nooo," he cried, holding his forehead in dramatic agony.

"Oh well, I tried," she answered, giving up.

"No! Hey, wait!" He shouted to the retreating brunette. Hikari kept walking.

"I wasn't entertained!"

* * *

Hikari's perspective...

"That-That boy is so-so impatient!" Hikari muffled while chomping on her lip. She wasn't really talking to anyone; just herself. But the brunette actually agreed with herself. The female stomped her little feet out of the door-the same door that she had kicked the stupid blonder boy out of.

She was almost down the steps when she tripped which is really kind of sad, considering there are only, like, two steps. Hikari looked over in surprise when she saw a little kitten mindlessly pacing around the steps in a circle as she mewed her little kitten meow.

"Aww!" The twenty-year-old cooed at the little brown kitty cat.

The kitten mewed, licking her ruffled tummy fur.

"You're so cute!" Hikari exclaimed, picking the little cat up. The feline purred as Hikari scratched the it's ears.

"I'll call you..." Hikari paused, "...Hotomi!" The kitten blinked it's big chocolate-brown eyes at Hikari in astonishment.

She grinned, "all right! It's settled! Hotomi it is!"

* * *

{- The next day -}

"HOTOMI! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Hikari ran through her small house, screaming. The kitten that she had only had for ONE day was now gone! Poor Hikari! The female farmer ran out the door, ready to cry, when she saw Gill.

"Blondie! Get over here!" Hikari shouted over to Gilly, with her hands cupping over her mouth in the shape of a bullhorn.

"Ugh," he responded in a groan

"NO SASS, JUST COME!" Hikari dictated with her hands on her hips, showing that she meant business.

"And why should I, princess?" He fought back, his voice all, 'whiney like.'

Hikari scowled in frustration, "my precious kitty, Hotomi-," she stopped directly halfway in her last phrase, feeling extremely weary.

"...Hotomi IS MISSSING!" The brunette's gut began to tighten into a binding knot as she screeched out the last phrase.

"Who's Hokomi?" Gill questioned while doing his annual hair flip.

"Hotomi!" Hikari corrected while shaking her index finger at the Mayor's son, "she's my kitty-poo!" Hikari exclaimed, while remembering her sweet, cuddly kitten face.

"She seemed to have wandered off when I was watering my crops!" ( Which had seemed to make an efficient recovery from their original state. )

"Those brown things I saw on your plot? I thought they were weeds..." Gill chuckled jubilantly at his last statement.

Hikari stomped into the ground from anger, "THEY'RE NOT WEEDS!"

"They sure like them!" Gill smirked and continued harassing Hikari to her limit.

"Just help me!" The woman seemed aggravated. Hikari clenched her fists into tight balls of anger.

"You're coming with me!" The brunette grabbed the back of Gill's white shirt collar and was on her way, stomping along the gravel as she made her way to Harmonica Town.

* * *

Hikari quickly pulled open the door, not even very gentle like, pulling the party Gill along with her.

"My name is Hikari! I am looking for my kitty-cat!" She squealed out to the couple inside.

The woman spoke first, "oh! Hello! My name is Barbara; this is my husband-Simon."

Hikari forced a smile, " nice to meet you, have you seen my kitten?"

"Yes," Simon started, "I saw a cat not too long ago-it was headed to Marimba Farm I believe," Simon walked in hustle over to the middle of the store to stand by his wife.

"Thanks!" Hikari blurted out. The female scurried over to the door.

"Help me," Gill cried out, as the brunette rancher yanked him out of the General Store.

* * *

Hikari was about to ( attempt ) to find Marimba Farm for a second time when she ran into the doctor, Jin the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry!" Hikari apologized, her face red with a small blush.

His face fell blank with a bored expression, "it's fine," he replied.

The doctor glanced at the duo of Gill and Hikari, "G-Gill is that you?" His face developed a small sly grin.

The so called 'manly' Gill hid behind the young farmer, Hikari.

Jin chuckled in a deep tone, "oh, young love."

Hikari and Gill blushed to a deep crimson shade in unison.

"IT-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The two again defended each other's rights at the same time through a yell.

"Are you two okay?" Jin questioned the two.

Hikari sighed and began to slouch, "no, I lost my kitty..."

Jin looked at her weird, then shrugged. Crazy people weren't his forte.

"Umm, I have been to Marimba Farm once, but I seemed to have left my map at my house," Hikari groaned, "which way is it?"

Jin pointed west from their position, and the little rancher and her hostage were on their way.

* * *

Hikari: How ya doin'? Me Gill, and the rest of HM Animal Parade are filling in for our author, Flowers Smell Good. She's feeling kind of crappy. ^ _ ^

Gill: Hikari?

Hikari: What?

Gill: *Whispers in Hikari's ear*

Hikari: *Cheeks flush red*

Chihaya: What did you tell her?

Gill: N-Nothing!

Hikari: I LOVE YOU TOO! *Glomps Gill*

Hello! I don't know why I made that weird thing...WHATEVS! The next chapter will hopefully be done soon! 6kimiko6 I will not make you write anymore! :) Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone! PEACE OUT!

I do not own Harvest Moon Animal Parade in any way! All rights go to their original owners!

Flowers smell good,


	12. Chapter 11: Witches Don't get no Cookays

I like HM...a lot... :D Here ya go! Chapter 12, ole~!

* * *

"Hello, Ruth?" Hikari delicately spoke as she opened the door that led into Marimba Farm. The female began to walk at a fast pace as she entered the building at which Ruth resided.

"Hi-," Ruth hesitated, "Hikari?" The shop-keeper seemed bewildered as her eyes opened alarmingly wide in size. The older apron-wearing lady was currently at her same old post, behind the counter. "Hiya!" she cheered out as she gave a giddy wave, "have you happened to have seen my cat, Hotomi?" "Cat?" Ruth put her hand up to her chin. "Now that you mention it, I did see one of those 'things' over by Fugue Forest," the woman explained the information that she knew.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE, RUTH!" Gill let out through a plead as he fell to the farm's floor on his knees. Hikari giggled in pleasure as the blonde boy pleaded further.

Ruth darted her eyes over to the mayor's son. "Gill? I thought that you were researching the bells?" The middle-aged woman folded her arms in disapproval. "Ugh!" Gill gave off a scowl of disgust. "That 'Yuki boy!' He had to go and ring all those bells!" the boy whined further and further in front of the two women. "But," Ruth began to confidently state, "Yuki is hot..." The brunette Hikari could swear that she began to witness Ruth's lips go moist.

"N-No he's not!" he fought back at the middle-aged woman. "Wait Ruth, aren't you...married?"

Ruth turned scarlet as her eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean that I can't think that boys are good looking or not."

Hikari began to get infuriated from the conversation between Gill and the counter-lady. So much, that it drove her to stomp her feet at the ground. "Ruth," she began, "can you please instruct us to this 'Fugue Forest' you spoke of?"

"Oh?" the older female's eyes widened alarmingly. "Yes, yes I can," she adjusted her voice to a more appropriate tone. "Go up over Moon Hill and make a sharp right turn, okay?"

The younger brunette nodded her head swiftly in response,."Okay! Bye-bye, Ruth!" Hikari hastily exclaimed out with her hands perched upon her hips. The young rancher made her way to the Marimba Farm's door, with Gill tagging along, screaming out to Ruth that he was taken, kidnapped, etc...

* * *

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Hikari shouted out to Gill as he wheezed from the constant sprinting up the hill.

The blonde gave an immensely large frown."I'ma coming," he let out through a sigh.

Hikari stopped; her feet came to an abrupt halt as she planted the soles of her boots of the grassy surface of the hill. The brunette rancher took a swift inspection at the new scenery. The duo of her and Gilly currently resided at the gateway between the Fugue Forest and the province known as Flute Fields.

The female promptly wiped some watery sweat off the high point of her forehead. "Whew!" she let out from the fatigue.

"So," Gill began to smugly declare, "where to, princess?"

Hikari pouted, in a rather doleful way, from the recent remark made by the mayor's son. "Let's go on an ADVENTURE!" she joyfully shrieked out. The girl seemed oddly giddy, so apparently, she began hopping up on down and repeating her last phrase, almost demanding for her wish to be fulfilled.

Soon, Gill got extremely irked of the girl's constant announcing, that he diligently walked over to the entrance to the forest and stood practically 1 inch away from the wood.

"Come on," Gill muttered out as he beckoned Hikari towards him with the palm of his hand. Out of his pocket came a key, and not just some ordinary steel key, a gold key. The blue-eyed boy inserted the metal instrument into the door's keyhole. Gill turned the gold item towards the right. The door let out a booming CLUNK from the recent opening. Hikari began to pick up her pace as she followed the blonde into the forest.

* * *

(6Kimiko6 did some of this… well, most of it...)

"Gill," Hikari said, hesitantly, "do you have any idea where we're going?" "Hmph! Do you doubt me? Fore I am so much more intelligent than you," the blonde answered. Hikari snorted, obviously because Gill wasn't very intelligent. Just look at his wardrobe.

"You have no idea where we're going!" Hikari moaned, stomping through the grass. "Hotomi-Poo probably isn't even here!"

"Ruth wouldn't lie to us," the boy flatly stated. Hikari raised a little brunette eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Gill pursed his lips, and kept walking. The farmer sighed and followed.

"Hey Gill, Hikari!" The ax boy came running over. "This place is like a maze! Can I tag along with you guys?"

"N-,"

"Of course!" Hikari interrupted Gill, because she knew the answer would be no. Because he's a butt, a lovely butt. Luke beamed out a childish grin. "Thanks!" He marched over to the spunky brunette. "Ugh," Gill groaned. "Now I have to babysit two children!" The blonde complained through a growl of frustration. "Oh Gilly, stop being such a worry-wart," the rancher teased as she stuck her tongue.

"Yeah," Luke joined giggling with the rancher. "Gilly!" The blue-eyed boy sighed a heavy sigh as he continued his way through the forest maze of DOOM…

* * *

So, after a while of Gill stomping like a five-year old, and Hikari & Luke giggling like fourteen-year-old girls, they found a swamp. Oh, and not just some fairytale ponies and pixie residing swamp, a REAL swamp.

Moss covered the water which made up a lake that was surrounding a small open patch of land. That said patch had a house perched upon its surface that of which was an odd color of a faded out white. Hikari and the blue-haired boy, Luke, inspected the surroundings while Gill seemed to be inspecting the slimy-green water. The green patch of land seemed to be home to some peculiar animals… Consisting of a raccoon, ferret, and an odd turtle thing.

Hikari glanced upward at the out-of-date house.

It seemed to be connected to a…tree.

_How did that happen? _Hikari silently wondered inside of her thoughts

The old house was connected to the rest of the world with an old limestone path descending from the doorway, of which was a burgundy shade. The house itself was only about the size of a hut. That said hut was perched on the southern end of the swamp platform.

The brunette Hikari stumbled her beige boots on an old bridge-board that came loose from underneath the connecting rotting bridge, which allowed access to the tropical swamp area.

"What in the… Hell?" she softly murmured through her teeth.

Gill gazed back at the young rancher, his eyes glinting with concern. "What happened?"

Hikari's mud-colored eyes shifted downwards. "M-my leg."

The mayor's son got down onto his knees, grabbed Hikari boot, and began to gaze the female's leg. A large 5 inch gash was carved into her lower calf, bleeding down like a waterfall. The blonde-haired man poked his pinkie on the cut out of curiosity.

"Owww!" Hikari winced in pain as the boy poked. He stuck his nose high into the air. "doesn't look like you can move…Luke! Carry her!" he dictated to the ax holding man.

"B-But, I'll have to put Charlotte on the ground!" Luke frowned and began to tear up. "Charlotte doesn't like ground!" he cried out like a five-year-old as he began to pat his ax 'Charlotte.'

Gill groaned from dissatisfaction and began to slouch, while standing. "Do I have to do _everything_?" the blonde asked and scowled at the sky.

"Get on," he bashfully muttered to the brunette as he got into a piggy back ride position. Hikari's cheeks turned to a ripe plum color.

"Charlotte…" the blonde began to rant, "he could've at least named it something sensible, like Karen."

* * *

Gill, Hikari & Luke were going to to check out the house, but Gill was his normal weakling self, and dropped the poor little rancher girl. "Hey!" a small yelp fled from her lips before her 'masheogina' fell on the ground. "Oops, sorry," Gill said not sounding the least bit sorry.

Hikari's eyes sent little glare waves at Gill.

"Well, you don't have to glare!" he muttered. "Or are you just staring at my sexiness?" "Sexiness?" The girl cocked her head in deep thought. She didn't-no couldn't-really connect these two words. Gill...Sexiness...Nope; no connection.

"I don't get it," Luke said, scratching the back of his bandanna. Gill turned red like a big-tomato-head as he fumed, "DON'T YOU DENY MY SEXINESS!"

The brunette of the group lightly chuckled, "okay, let's just hurry up and find my Hotomi-Womi!" The rancher girl stated out, seeming very focused at the task at hand. "LET US GO!" she announced to her fellow companions as she yanked the two male's hands into her own.

The rancher began to slowly skip (because of the recent injury to her leg) towards the 'hut-like' house.

* * *

Gill's Perspective...

Hikari jogged childishly up to the hut's doorstep, with a massive grin. The new trio of Gill, Luke, and Hikari exchanged glances. "Gill." Hikari turned over to the blonde with a indecisive from. "Can you ring it?" The female farmer gestured her pale arm to what looked to be a doorbell.

"I d'know..." The boy pushed back his ordered fro hair.

Hikari turned her eyes over to Luke's form, "Luke?" The blue-haired man was holding his ax up with much ease, not ever wanting it to ever touch the cold EVIL ground before his ax boots. "Wha-?" He briefly darted his indigo eyes towards a shiny object, the doorbell. "OOOH, SOMETHING SHINY!" he exclaimed to inform himself of the metal object.

Before the brunette and blonde could even react to the sudden outburst, Luke had already pressed his finger on the doorbell, poking it about, oh I don't no, 20 times at least.

The whole crew of twenty-year olds, well I guess I should say Hikari and Gill, turned to each other and stared intensely into each other's eye sockets as their mouths dropped. The young rancher girl and the mayor's son continued staring in horror as the door to the hut creaked to a halt as it revealed it's contents. Odd enough, a long grey-haired woman with a strange ensemble stood, looking at the group of misfits as if they were mental.

Her hat lazily pointed from the back of her cranium, many wrinkles and dust particles were positioned upon the surface of the accessory.

The woman's hair was the plain grey, like ash. Some neatly cut bangs hovered over her eye sockets, barely brushing upon the surface of her creamy white skin tone. The female's eyes, a lovely deep orange tint appeared to them as they curiously peered at the people at the doorstep. The outfit the female wore was kinda...revealing to the two boys.

The outfit was some sort of poofy, black, SHORT dress, of which only came up to about her butt cheeks. Some brown colored stockings tightly grasped her lower calves. The older feminine woman folded her arms together, seeming rather annoyed from being called to the door. "Whadd'ya want?" she snarled through her teeth.

Hikari scurried in front of the two gawking boys and began to bow repeatingly, "so-so sorry for the sudden intrusion," the brunette apologized out in a haste as she gazed upwards into the woman's eyes.

The grey-haired woman frowned at the trio, "are you selling girl scout cookies? 'Cause if you kiddies are, I don't want any," the orange-eyed woman huffed out.

"Well," Gill began to shyly state...

"WE DON'T WANT TO SELL ANY COOKAYS TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Hikari screeched out as she butted in on Gill's parade.

* * *

The woman scoffed, "so, you aren't selling any cookies to me, Is that because you know that I'm a witch, perhaps?"

"A-witch?" Luke asked, his voice unsteady in pitch.

"Oh, so the carpenter's son graces us with his words of superiority," the woman sarcastically responded. Hikari's lips curled into a devious smile. "Okay, we've all had fun poking at each other's bad qualities, but this is enough, Lady!" She turned her form to the woman. "Will you friggin' hurry up and tell us if you've seen my cat, already?"

"So the apprentice farmer stands up to me... I'm losing my touch."

Gill smirked.

"TELL ME, OR I SUE!"

"I don't have a lawyer! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR KITTY!"

* * *

I don't like updating, so being the lazy Alois-lover that I am, I'm not going to update untill I get at _4_ more reviews. That's not a lot, compared to 10! Anyways, on another note, hope you all had a wonderful christmas break and are updating your stories a lot more than I do mine...

Flowers smell good, (AKA Hope Estheim for Halloween person) ~_~


	13. Chapter 12: Town Hall Adventure!

Just for your information, I did _not _want to make a new chapter... Then... Alois got kidnapped. Let's just say that someone who enjoys rainbows & smiles is very crafty. :0 Plus, I added a couple short, fluff, fanservice scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Hmph!" Hikari let out, closing the door behind her. Cinnamon-toned eyes inspected Luke's appearance. Lips curved into a smirk, and eyes bulging ever so largely, Luke spoke, "she was...fit." Gill stood with the other gawking boy, features just the same. Hikari scowled in disapproval from the immature behavior of the two. The brunette let out a huff, grabbed the boy's hands, and dragged them out of the forest clearing.

Fugue Forest was a mind-binding maze, and that simple fact led the trio to wander throughout its paths, unaware of the location of its exit. Hikari sighed deeply, folding her arms. "This is hopeless! Gill-do something!-Lead better! Don't you give me that look! You're the worst leader in all of man-kind!" she complained, fists clenched. In response, the blonde swept his hand over his forehead, gasping in great horror. "Man-kind worships me, Honey!" he fought, eyes glaring furiously.

"Stop-no wait-," she paused, "I know!" Gill gasped. "You lie!" She flipped her hair haughtily, giving the boy the same hateful stare. "Maybe I should just ditch you!" He folded his arms hastily. "You wouldn't...!" he hissed, returning the look.

"Try me," she retorted.

The arrogant blonde stomped over to a patch of mud, arms at his sides, and grabbed a handful of the brown substance. "What is that for...? ...Gill?" Hikari's eyes bulged into giant chocolate balls. He smiled evilly, coming forward. He pulled his hand back and...**SQUASH**! The mud went square on Hikari's nose. She blinked once. Twice. Then, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She did the same as Gill. Except, she found a lump of brown goop that had it's contents filled with worms & roots. Hikari made her way over to the Mayor's son... "Don't you dare throw that at me," Gill warned, "or, I will make your days miserable!"

"I won't."

Hikari grinned softly, mooshing the mud into Gill's hair. "Agh! My golden locks!" he shrieked. "How dare you!" he ranted. "I'm going to need product! Quickly!" he urged at Luke, of who was frantically running about; for this epicness was too much for his childish mind to handle. She admired her work, and began to exit the scene, but to her avail, Gill grabbed a hold of her blouse.

"Sayonara!"

"Yeah, 'sayonara' my ass."

She let out a brief whimper.

* * *

Hikari finally had to scare off a baby squirrel from the area of the now screaming Gill, and now currently, the uptight blonde was ranting at her, his hand clutching the girl's arm audaciously. He loosened his grip on her when his ears picked up a light sob escape from her mouth. "Oi! What-why're you crying?" Gill let out. She sniffled. "WAHH!"

"Wahh?"

"Hahtwohme!"

"Huh?"

"Gwhell!"

"I can't freaking understand you!"

The brunette wept, and found herself in her male companion's arms. Gill's cheeks flushed crimson as Hikari cried into his sweater, probably making his clothing stained brown. How much more torture could this one girl bring into his day? His eyes softened. "There, there...It's-um-alright," he patted her cranium, sounding very apprehensive. "Hotomi's probably all alone now..." she muttered after the crying subsided. "Hey, look," Gill warmly whispered, tapping the lowly-spirited female on her shoulder.

There stood her pet feline, meowing it's kitten meow. "Hotomi!" let out the brunette, leaving the male to reunite with her cat. She picked up her kitten, caressed it's ears with her finger, and stroked it's head lovingly. "Now that that's settled, can we please attempt to find the exit?" Gill groaned, his arms folding back into their original posture.

She gave a beam, then nodded.

* * *

Eventually, the group found their way out of the forest, Gill in the lead. Luke returned back to the Carpenter's, but with much reluctance to do so. As for Hikari, she found herself back at her ranch. She watered her plants quickly, and dismissed herself from work for the time being. The brunette sauntered over to her bedside, stripped and changed into her night attire, and allowed herself to sleep.

The next day was tiresome, but Hikari decided that after her farming duties had been taken care of, she would treat herself for her efforts. And so, off to work she went. Hotomi at her heels, she provided her plants with one of the necessities in life that they needed; water. After that, she weeded, and noticed that her chores for the day were almost accomplished and the time had barely even reached noon. This brought a smile to the mischievous farmer's lips. "Hey, Hotomi-poo!" she sang. "I'm going to be heading off to the town, okay?" The kitten mewed. Hikari grinned, picking up her pet. "You'll have to go into the house then," she told the cat, putting it back into her house.

She skipped into Town merrily, eyeing all the shops, a curious glint appearing to her eyes. What came up first to her attention was the Inn.

Hikari entered, and closed the walnut-wooded door. A bell jingled in her ears as she did so. "Hello~!" she called, but no answer came. The residence was cluttered with many chairs, which surrounded sphere-shaped tables. Although the place seemed up-and-running, no customers were fluttering about its quarters. "Ahh!" A female's voice screeched and Hikari's orbs darted over to the Kitchen-area.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she found herself trotting over. There, a female with a pot perched upon her head sat on the tiled floor. A maid's dress she wore, and as for her hair, it was a vibrant orange. A voice echoed out from the pot, "ouchies...Chiya's gonna be mad..."

"Who're you?" Hikari asked, removing the pot from the girl's head. Her face lit up, and she got up to her feet. She rubbed her hair absentmindedly, and chirped out, "Mai! And you are?"

"Hikari, the new rancher," she explained, presenting a look of inquiry to the peach-blonde. "Hehe," she chuckled, "I'm working here as a waitress, nice to meet you," she sung, eyes widening at the brunette. She presented her hand, nodded her head, and grabbed Hikari's hand. Hikari shook, and smiled in return.

"Mai!" boomed a voice, sounding like it belonged to a male. A boy walked onto the scene, his hand clutching a cooking pot. "Chiya!" yelled Mai. It was Chihaya, the guy who had comforted Hikari on her first night in Harmonica Town. "Hey! What would you know? It's Hikari!" Chihaya strode his way over to Mai and Hikari, beaming. "Wait-you two know each other?" Mai questioned, her index finger poking at her chin. "Long story," he smoothly explained, eyes glittering at Hikari. His hand pointed to a nearby table. The group eventually sat down. "What brings you here?" Chihaya asked, beginning to rest his head upon his hand.

"Just checking out the town," remarked Hikari, settling herself into the wooden chair. Chihaya chuckled, eyes gazing into Hikari's. "Want something to drink? Mai-coffee." The farmer gave an awkward chuckle, and began to twiddle with her fingers underneath the table. Mai huffed out a groan and left back into the Kitchen.

"You want me to show you around later?" Chihaya interrogated, his violet orbs staring into hazel ones, and Hikari felt herself feel even more awkward.

She smiled. "Maybe later."

Mai returned with her coffee, and the brunette sipped out its contents. After a long period of chatting with the two orange-heads, Hikari left the Inn, and went trotting over to Town Hall.

* * *

Hikari entered the establishment of choice. A short-haired worker was positioned at her desk, presenting a boastful grin. "Welcome!" she exclaimed, attending to a customer. The customer's hair was a vivid blonde, and it's stature was in a ponytail. The female turned, hands on her hips. "I've never seen you around before," she stated. "A newcomer dazzled by the brochure eh, Elli?" Her voice was soothing and sweet, but did have a southern accent to it.

"Seems so," she giggled out, standing up from behind her desk. "I think the Mayor said it was Hikari, right Kathy?"

Kathy nodded, giving her a friendly grin. "She's a rancher, right?" the blonde questioned to the Town Hall worker. Elli beamed. "Yes, Gill always seems to be complaining about that, now, isn't he? Well, Hikari, I'm Elli. I work here part-time. It's very nice to meet you," she spoke, her feet pondering themselves over to the brunette rancher.

"Yes, it's very nice to make your acquaintance," she politely muttered, eyes lingering upon the two girls. "Oooh. A mannered one? That's gonna change, and at fast pace, for sure," Kathy slurred. "I work down over by the Bar, my Dad's the owner."

The brunette responded, "sounds like a fun place!"

"Sure is," answered Kathy, making her way over to the exit. "Come by sometime, kay?" And with that the cowgirl left the building, waving.

Elli grinned at the rancher. "That girl...Anyways, what brings you here, Hikari?" asked Elli, returning back over to her desk, composing herself back into her seat. Hikari approached her desk. "Is Gill here, perhaps?"

"Never leaves, it seems," she responded, eyes gazing into some paperwork. "He's upstairs," Elli informed, grinning to the rancher in rather benevolent manner. "Thank you."

"Have fun you two," Elli teased, making the brunette's cheeks redden.

* * *

Hikari's feet loitered themselves up the stairs, her cheeks still blazing rather furiously. The library upstairs was definitely disordered from its original form. Books lay upon the floor in multiple stacks, and no sense of organization came about the place. A familiar blonde was crotched on the floor, his nose stuck into a bookshelf.

The brunette approached a nearby stack, picked up a book from it's contents, and began to skim hastily. She finally plucked up the courage and sauntered herself over to the boy. Weapon in hand, she struck Gill's cranium.

"Elli-what'd you do that for?" screeched the boy, but he found himself simply flabbergasted when his eyes fell upon Hikari. The female gave a glare, and scowled. "Nice to see you, too."

Gill mumbled out, "it's _you_."

She beamed in response, her hands clasped on her hips. "Glad to see me, aren't 'cha?" she questioned, leaning inward, coming closer to Gill's face-features. His face flashed crimson, and went back to stacking up books. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" she exclaimed, stomping at the floorboards. Suddenly, Gill stopped from his work. "Fufufufufufu..."

"W-what's with the creepiness all of a sudden?"

"FWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Elli! Gill's gone mental!"

"Khihihihihihih...Do you remember that little ordeal we talked about? The one that you agreed to?"

"Huh?"

Gill beamed mischievously, and arose to his feet. "You'll have to sort all of these books-not me!" Hikari's gut sunk as she recalled the time when the prank on him occurred. His eyes went to his watch hastily. "Ooh, and look at the time!" he announced, his lips still curved rather deviously. "You're going to be working on this all night, if you don't get a move on!"

"Huh?"

The blonde patted Hikari's shoulder, his features still smirking. And with that done, he made his way to the nearby staircase, bid her adieu, and exited the establishment with Elli. His last words to her were a brief exclaim, "be sure to lock up, okay?"

"I guess I better get started..."

The chore of lifting the books onto the shelves was terribly over-exerting, nonetheless figuring out where they belonged. Hikari sighed heavily, for this was too much for a girl with her strength to handle.

Eventually, she began to nod off, and before the brunette could even comprehend what state she was in, she fell asleep.

* * *

A repetitive beep sounded from Gill's bedside. His arm lunged forward, slapping the alarm aggressively. "Ugh," Gill groaned. The boy eventually sat up in his bed, and left it to go get ready.

~He gets all his manly stuff done~

He found himself in the kitchen. Then, Gill trotted over to the fridge, his mouth craving something bitter. The blonde's eyes widened greatly when they fell upon a pitcher of tomato juice. He licked his lips, and left the fridge to get a cup. He returned, got the juice, and poured himself a large amount. Gill drank greedily, his tongue feeling entranced by the tasty flavor.

After he finished the delicacy know as tomato juice, he got his leather bag, and left for Town Hall.

"I wonder how my slave did…" Gill muttered to himself, his feet beginning to carry him to his destination.

Quickly, the Hall came into view, and he entered. He was always the first one there, so he was not in the least surprised when he saw no one inside. His curiosity got the best of him, and Gill went upstairs. The blonde was simply baffled to see that the library was pretty much the same way he left it; a mess.

His mouth dropped promptly. His "slave" was asleep on one of the tables. Her head was down, resting upon the surface of the wood. Gill's expression darkened. She was clearly not someone to depend on. "Idiot…" he grumbled out, walking over to her. Gill frowned at the sleeping girl, but he couldn't help but stare at her, she was just too peaceful. He helped himself to a chair, and continued watching Hikari. She was cute while she slept... He already knew that he liked her a little more than the average person, but he couldn't admit it. That would be way too embarrassing.

Before he knew it, his hand came forward. He couldn't believe that he was acting this way. Gill stroked her brown locks lovingly, curling them around his finger every now and then. He couldn't help but smile whenever her nose twitched, or whenever the occasional head turn happened. Gill didn't want to leave her, but he had to. This place was a wreck, and someone had to clean it. He began to do the chore.

The books were already filed and ordered into piles, so the simple task of finding their places and putting them there was easy to the boy. Soon enough, the job was complete. Gill found himself a chair, and sat down.

Hikari let out a yawn, followed by a quick stretch. "Gill?" she moaned out, eyes widening.

"Don't you 'Gill' me. This place is a wreck!" he complained, his eyes shifting from her to the bookcase. Hikari felt her cheeks flush when she realized that she had dozed off last night. He glared at a nearby shelf, trying his best to hide away his cheeks, for they were also pink.

* * *

... Herp-Derp


End file.
